<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【银高】二手烟 by Xuanny_GtCr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446991">【银高】二手烟</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr'>Xuanny_GtCr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama, 銀魂 | Gintama (Live Action Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>31,740</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446991</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xuanny_GtCr/pseuds/Xuanny_GtCr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>原作向补完性质，高杉不吐便当的场合。<br/>长篇，不知道算是什么END。。。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Gintoki/Takasugi Shinsuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 引</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>引</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>有时候银时觉得松阳就是个千古无双的欺诈犯，而且随着时间的流逝，他越来越这么觉得了。</p><p>尤其是独自窝在地上瞪着屋子正中央的柴火发出暗红色火光的时候。</p><p>透过不太炫目的暖色，银时看到与松阳相遇前的自己。手起刀落，生命之花在面前绽放凋零，暗红色的眼瞳中没有泛起任何涟漪，那不是属于人类的眼神。</p><p>松阳在那双眼里究竟看到了什么，银时已经无从得知，但他可以确定的是，那里绝不是疼爱怜惜这类寻常的人类反应，当然，那些并不是不存在，只是“还不存在”。毕竟，那次相遇的性质不是人与人的温暖邂逅，而是属于两只鬼的阴差阳错。</p><p>也许松阳在那一瞬间就知道了，那即将延宕二十余年之久的自毁戏码的关键，出现了。</p><p>当然这么想的未必是松阳，也许是虚，也许是他那许许多多的其他的人格，又或者是他的潜意识，谁知道呢。但可以肯定的是，在那个瞬间，命运的齿轮咯吱咯吱开始了转动。</p><p>银时其实并不介意，为了松阳做的一切他心甘情愿，从无后悔。但有一件事他总也想不明白——</p><p>“哟，银时，你现在这张蠢脸真是蠢得让人连揍的欲望都没有啊。”</p><p>紫发青年坐靠在墙边，一条腿随意搭在塌上，袜子以上裸露的一小段皮肤白皙得微显病态。</p><p>——他应该多晒晒太阳。</p><p>在右眼几乎被烟杆戳到的时候，银时正这么想着。</p><p>“再盯下去小心我废了你这只眼睛。”</p><p>烟杆没有再在视野中停留，紫发青年熟稔地探身点上烟，淡然吐出一口绵长的白色烟雾。</p><p>烟气模糊了他的脸庞，银时下意识地抽抽鼻子，没成想竟真的就着炭火的味道闻到了一丝熟悉的二手烟味，他怔了一下，莫名有点开心地眯上眼睛。</p><p>“那也不错啊，闭上眼睛就可以看到小矮子永远也长不长的小短腿，啧啧啧。”</p><p>“呵，看来你不止是眼睛，腿也不想要了。”一双灰绿色的清亮眸子犀利地扫过来，银时顿时感觉双腿一凉。</p><p>服软是不可能的，银时左手抠着鼻子，秉着一贯的作死原则伸长了左腿，笔直朝天，转头用死鱼眼递回一个挑衅的眼神。</p><p>“羡慕银桑的大长腿就直说？”</p><p>紫发青年眼睛一眯，嘴角微翘，下一秒已经欺身而上，左腿跪压在银时右腿上，扛起那条犯贱的左腿就扯，好像从烤鸡上扯一条鸡腿一样随意。银时不甘示弱，借着对方的力猛扑起身，反将青年压在身下，于是青年飞起一脚正中银时小腹，银时吃痛之余却也没忘了勾住对方的脖子。这场打闹原本会像往常一样浅尝辄止——虽然确实也是停下来了——却是被打断了：</p><p>“银时？”</p><p>桂推门进来的时候看到了一副颇为滑稽的景色。</p><p>银时侧躺在塌上，双臂环在胸前，像是搂着什么娇贵的宝贝似的，他的左腿伸直，右腿则是戳在身前踩着塌面，看不懂是想站起来还是想保持平衡。</p><p>桂眨了眨眼，不动声色地开始腾地方堆放自己带来的各种物资。</p><p>“你这是打算…挑战芭蕾？作为一个老年人还真是上进呢。”</p><p>“哈？阿银我可还年轻着呢，你是想打架吗假发？”</p><p>“不是假发是桂。”桂一边随口应着，一边掏出一个小木盒子，“坂本不知道从哪个星球带回来的土特产，说是功效和人参差不多，功效暂且不提，长的还真是…”</p><p>桂解开了绑绳，只见一个晶莹剔透的小胖怪物一把顶开盖子窜了出来，在桌面上说不清是滚动还是跑跳地移动起来，桂见怪不怪地伸手揪住那一坨生物中上部唯一稍微窄了些的部位——姑且称之为脖子，一把拎起来，然后用另一只手从头撸到脚——虽然银时完全不敢确定上面和下面的部位能不能算是头和脚——小怪物像是被撸了尾巴根的猫一样，抖了几下，团起身子变成了个乳白色的球，便不动了。</p><p>“使用方法是供起来每天撸一遍？”银时一脸黑线地看着桂把那只白球放回盒子里绑好绳子，并且盒子眼看着微妙地抖动了起来。</p><p>“说是忘记了，我让陆奥压着他回去问了，姑且……你就先随便用用吧。”桂一脸深受其苦生无可恋的神情。</p><p>“你还是先把这祖宗带回去吧，免得不小心谋杀了哪个星球的王子公主之类的，银桑可不想当个引起战争的冤大头。”银时漫不经心在墙边一靠，顿了顿，从怀里掏出那根已经用得很旧了的烟杆，又悠悠然递出了另一句话。</p><p>“而且，我大概也用不着了。”</p><p>桂下意识地抬起头，对上那双暗红色的眼眸，眼底有着太多长年积攒的说不清道不明化不开的思绪，但这句话的意思，倒是清明地映在那里，一片磊落。桂沉默了片刻，没有接话，垂手从脚边的袋子里摸出一个瓶子。</p><p>“给你带了酒来。”</p><p>银时熟稔地探身点上烟，淡然吐出一口绵长的白色烟雾。</p><p>“不愧是假发，正想找人喝一顿呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>一</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>桂不由得想起了自己第一次来到这个地方时的事情。</p><p>大战结束之后的几年，他都一心扑在国家的建设上，虽然从台前退到幕后，新一代逐渐习惯了接下大任，但仍有不少过去遗留的问题，不得不让从过去活过来的人们亲自了结。</p><p>当然，说他没有一点逃避的心思，也是不可能的。即便是对于将“失去”视作家常便饭的他和他来说，那一场结局，究竟还是失去了太多。</p><p>世人熟知为求而不得之物战斗不息的苦难煎熬，却未必了解一切尘埃落定后的茫然彷徨。因一切焚烧殆尽，结局已盖棺定论，曾经的火热胸膛，只剩下烧毁后的空洞，往后的漫长时光，只是想尽办法与那片无的共生罢了。</p><p>生者有义务承担起未完成的事业，桂沉浸在工作中，每每想去探视老友，却总觉得还没能拿出一份看得过去的功绩衣锦还乡，便屡屡作罢，没想到一晃神，五年的时光飞驰而过。</p><p>终于政局稳固，就在桂终于下定决心，也有着不得不去一趟的理由的时候，传来了银时出事的消息。</p><p> </p><p>路是熟悉的路，景色略有不同，桂的眼前不时闪过三个孩童与一个长发男人的欢声笑语，他努力静下心不为所动，继续挪动着步伐。</p><p>在路的尽头逐渐铺展开的是熟悉的院墙和院门，门上的字还有两个没变</p><p>——松下孤儿院。</p><p>再往里看，便全然是陌生且带了点荒诞的景象了。重建的校舍完全是现代样式，但建筑风格却极其混乱，像是数个不同星球的建筑师一边争吵着一边各自为政搭起来的，各个风格的连接处转化生硬突兀，这边木制的碎板像是刀剑一般扎进了混凝土里，那边谜样的植物扒着玻璃的墙面，生生把途经的玻璃变成了裂纹款式。这千奇百怪的结构张牙舞爪着，多看几眼倒涌出几分诡异的和谐感来。</p><p>四周散落着各种滑梯蹦床装置，整个场景不仅和孤儿院毫不相干，倒像是个网红游乐场。别说，一旦接受了这种设定，还真是觉得挺带感的。</p><p>十几个小孩子散落在院子里，有的偏安一隅，认真玩儿着手里的玩具，有的三五成群，追跑打闹。并不只是人类的小孩子，大概有一大半的小孩子有着形形色色的样貌颜色，是天人的孤儿，多半也是那几次战争的受害者。孩子们都自顾自地玩闹着，只有墙角有两个绿面赤瞳的孩童，浑身的鳞片反射着或紫或绿的诡异光芒，面部虽没有鳞片覆盖，五官的结构却也不怎么寻常。他们的神色像是惊弓之鸟，短暂的眼神交汇后迅速低下头背过身，看身影似乎还有些发抖。</p><p>“您好，这里是松下孤儿院，请问您到访有何贵干？”一个班长样的女孩儿落落大方向他走来，打断了桂的猜测，女孩儿的话音仍不乏稚嫩，说出来的却是不知哪里学来的奇怪官腔。</p><p>一颗毛茸茸的脑袋从女孩儿的右肩探了出来，“你是不是要找银时？”是个看着很机灵的小男孩儿。</p><p>“喂！银时说了不许在外人面前这么叫他，要叫坂田院长的！”另一个很是怕生的小姑娘一把拉走了小男孩儿，背过身去小声抗议着。</p><p>桂被逗乐了，对班长女孩儿点了点头。</p><p>“没错，我是要找银—不，你们的坂田院长。可以告诉我他在哪儿吗？”</p><p>“怎么这几天天天有人来找他，别人都可以去，就不准我们过去。”女孩儿带着一脸的怨念不满，给桂指了指校舍后方的一条小路，“沿着路一直走，上到山腰就到了。”</p><p>“我带他去！刚好神乐新八他们都不在。”一旁的小男孩儿又兴奋了起来。</p><p>“皮又痒了？你忘了上次银——院长怎么揍你的了？说了不准我们上去，下次再犯要罚什么来着？”</p><p>“抄书……”</p><p>“谁抄书？”</p><p>“大家一起抄书……”</p><p>“那你还去不去了？”班长女孩儿索性把火都撒在了捣蛋鬼的身上。桂赶紧道了谢，从后门溜了出去。</p><p>虽然小孩子们也很可爱，但说完全不担心银时，那肯定也是说谎。一方面觉得毕竟是那个银时，不可能栽在一小撮天人恐怖分子手里，但一方面又觉得现在的银时，未必没有这个可能。</p><p>山路崎岖，鲜有人至，也因此一去经年，却几乎没有什么变化。桂想起小时候三个人一起跑上来夜游，美其名曰“试胆大会”，最后以松阳循着银时怕鬼的嚎叫寻来，一人一个脑门爆栗拖回去了事。</p><p>路的尽头是一小片山间平地，坐落着一座普普通通的小小的日式木屋，木色温和持重，草顶随意地搭着，像极了当年他们住过的地方，虽然对一个成人三个孩子来说狭小闭塞，却是集聚了此世所有幸福的温暖小家。房舍的一侧种了几棵松树，树影下影影绰绰的是三座坟墓。</p><p>还有坐在旁边缘廊上斜倚着柱子发呆的银发男人。一如桂预想了无数遍的场景。</p><p>银时像是早有所料般回过头，暗红的眼瞳在斑驳的阳光下透着晦暗不明的色泽。</p><p>“哟，你来了，假发。”</p><p>“不是假发，是桂。”</p><p>目光交汇，两人的嘴角缓慢上翘。</p><p>“呵，呵。哈，噗哈哈哈哈哈——”寂静的山林中突然爆发起一阵大笑，惊得林中小动物们一阵骚动。多年的犹豫、困惑、愧疚，在一笑中烟消云散。</p><p>“我早就想好了，这么多年都不肯回来，等你来了一定要好好揍你一顿，替松阳和小少爷出出气。可惜啊，今天要是砍了你，一会儿医生就要砍了我了。”</p><p>“哼，受了伤还跑到外面乱晃，我来不来医生都得砍了你。”</p><p>“没办法，今天没人看着他们，怕小鬼们跑上来，被发现了就不好了。”</p><p>银时的面貌没什么变化，神色气质却有些不大一样了。该说是成熟沉稳了呢？还是该说沧桑疲累了呢？即便是同以前一样的无赖笑脸，内里的色泽像是也暗淡了些，桂突然不知道该不该把怀里的东西给他了。</p><p>“为什么不肯告诉他们？怕自己伟岸的形象会倒塌吗，坂田院长？”桂扶起银时的时候发现他正发着高烧，身体也因移动产生的疼痛轻微发抖。</p><p>“那群小鬼……是有点不方便，这次的天人里有他们的仇家。”</p><p>“既然知道是有瓜葛的人，你还这么大意？”扶着银时回屋里躺下，桂忍不住埋汰了银时两句。</p><p>“他们……”银时不自然地语塞，少有的显出点混杂的怒气与委屈。</p><p>“果然白痴过了多少年也还是白痴。睡吧，我替你看着。”桂不忍追问，替银时盖好被子，转身出了屋子。</p><p>他回到缘廊，在刚才银时发呆的地方，对着三座墓坐下。一时仿佛过去的一切都呼啸而过，一时又仿佛什么都没有发生过，松下岁月静好，若如初见。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>二</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时这一睡就是十天，期间果然如班长姑娘所言，各路人马来来往往络绎不绝——当然，一概没见着面。</p><p>万事屋的两个孩子一方面要给银时善后，同时还要打理孤儿院的事情，忙得不可开交，原本每天还要轮流过来四五次，后来抓住了桂这个大闲人，才稍微轻松了些，每天只过来一次看看，顺便带来每天的补给。有时实在忙不过来的时候，也会让定春跑腿，毕竟照顾那许多孩子已经让他们十分焦头烂额了。</p><p>登势婆婆带着凯瑟琳和小玉来过，还一并捎来了次郎长和他宝贝女儿的手信。他们没等到银时醒过来就走了，听说最近流行复古风，小酒馆的生意越发兴隆，没法长时间离开。老太太扔下几瓶自酿的酒，留下话来叫银时记得死之前先把以前拖欠的房租交了。</p><p>原真选组的几位因为工作分到了不同的地方，听说了银时的事儿纷纷请假，不约而同在同一天来探视，还带来了颇为一言难尽的礼物，比如一边嚷嚷着肯定还是蛋黄酱更好吃却扔下了的速食红豆盖饭，比如说一边和神乐打架拆房一边“不小心”调出来的鬼畜道具，又比如说一把香蕉——当然香蕉还是挺正常的探病礼物，不正常的是当这把香蕉是被一只猩猩举在手里的时候。</p><p>当然也少不了闺蜜组的到来。新八的姐姐、柳生家的现任家主、吉原的前天道太夫、变态跟踪狂女忍者，四个姑娘倒是没说什么，虽然带来的食物以黑暗料理为主。</p><p>坂本姗姗来迟，直到银时醒过来的前一天才出现，还没见人，老远就听见白痴般啊哈哈的笑声。他带来了各种天人的药品补品，虽然都被医生大骂着扔出去了，姑且他还算是有心。桂倒是觉得坂本直接留点钱更实在，毕竟几天下来他也发现了，孤儿院确实有点入不敷出，能撑到现在大概全是靠着各路朋友的帮助。</p><p>小师妹信女偷偷带着澄夜跑来，见人还没醒，下山找神乐去了，估计也是觉得银时这货还没到真要死的时候，所以放心的很。</p><p>当然还有不少奇奇怪怪的人，地球人居多，天人也不少，其中最让人头疼的要数夜兔的来访者，似乎他们的礼仪中，不随手平个山头就不能算是好好地探了病。神威来的时候一边跟妹妹打着架一边堆上一脸人畜无害的笑容，“屋里装死的这位小哥，你可还欠着我双人份的决斗呢，要是就这么死了万一我不小心让山底下的小鬼们都一起陪葬，可不要怪我哟。”</p><p>“话说，这位长发小哥，你看起来也挺强的，要不咱俩先——”神威不知道什么时候晃到桂的身后。</p><p>好在最后以神乐一脚飞踢两人一同滚下山去和平解决。“不管是阿银还是孩子们你都别想碰！神威你这混蛋！”两人下落的轨迹上不时有烟花绽放，虽然省去了自己的麻烦事，桂倒是真的有点担心起孤儿院的安危来了。</p><p>来得最频繁的是永远黑脸的医生大人，从他基本全是抱怨责备的只言片语中，桂才算明白了银时是真的去鬼门关走了一遭，而且差点就没回来。医生虽然一直骂骂咧咧，却也惊叹于银时惊人的生命力——按说任何人受了那样重的伤，都不可能幸存下来。桂倒是见怪不怪，甚至很能想象银时是怎么被从鬼门关踢回来的。</p><p>银时的身上有数个贯穿伤，似乎是枪械造成的，但把他伤得最厉害的却不是这些。银时的背部有着一大片烧伤，据医生推测是近距离爆炸造成的灼伤，而他体内严重的脏器损伤也印证了这一结论。近距离爆炸产生的冲击波把银时的内脏震得七零八落，这也就是银时的伤恢复缓慢的罪魁祸首。</p><p>不过即便明白了他受了什么伤，也没人能解释银时是怎么受的伤，毕竟新八和神乐发现异常赶过去的时候，战场上就只剩下重伤的银时和敌人横七八竖了一地的丑陋尸体。</p><p>一个人是不可能在那种重伤的情况下灭了一整个敌对团伙，但敌方全灭之后又还有谁能将银时重伤？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. 三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>三</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时的伤恢复了很久，病情时好时坏。这一次的创伤成了压倒骆驼的最后一根稻草，他的身体在过去的三十多年中默默承受着各种各样的损伤，但都凭借年轻与信念恢复如初，也许是终于忍无可忍，那具也许早就不堪重负的身体终于在沉默中爆发，旧疾新伤一并发作，压垮了银时摇摇欲坠的健康。</p><p>当彻底清醒过来的银时，听着医生劈头盖脸的痛骂，再看到一旁同样怨气十足的新八神乐定春和桂的时候，他自己也只有苦笑的份了。</p><p> </p><p>“所以？留了这么久还不走，前首相大人是想来入伙万事屋给阿银打工吗？”</p><p>医生终于取消了银时的行动禁止令，这会儿伤员正倚靠在被团上，正对着院子里那几棵松树，夕阳透过打开的拉门，斜斜地打进屋里，给世界染上一抹慵懒。</p><p>来探望的一众友人们除了有急事离开的，有不少暂时在山底下的孤儿院落脚，在经过了各种各样的问候洗礼以及死亡威胁之后，山间的小屋终于恢复了原本的安宁。除了要照顾孤儿院的万事屋之外，还没有离开的就只剩下桂了。银时挂着一脸懒散的无赖表情，偏头打趣。</p><p>“哼，我就是想看看你还打算装傻到什么时候。反正我差不多退休了，有的是时间。”桂头都没抬，随口怼回去。</p><p>“啧，都说了是大意了……”银时有点心虚地撇开了头，任由松间散落的金色阳光占据自己的全部视野。</p><p>“盯上你的人做的是人口贩卖的勾当，你从他们手上救下两个孩子，就此结了梁子。”</p><p>“调查的还挺仔细，好吧好吧，”银时终于缴械认怂，叹了一口气，坦白从宽。“那两个孩子，有点特殊。你应该在孤儿院见过了吧，身上长着鳞片的孩子，别看现在是那样，可一旦长大成人，就可以随心所欲变换样貌，有些死变态，就很喜欢养着当奴隶，然后……你懂吧。加上他们的母星已经因阿尔塔纳爆发而毁灭，几近灭族，所以这一族的小孩子在黑市上就异常抢手，每一只都可以卖出天价。”</p><p>“当然这不是重点，我没有料到的是，原来那个团伙就是靠贩卖自己的族人为生，虎毒不食子，那群人渣……但关键是，他们全员都是……成年人。所以，然后……”银时不自然地抓抓头发，有点小孩子赌气般住了嘴。</p><p>桂却瞬间了然了，这个族人的特性，就是谜题的最后一块拼图。</p><p>片刻，两人都没有说话。就在银时徒劳地试图打破沉默的时候，从桂的嘴里轻轻飘出了那个名字。</p><p>——高杉。</p><p>沉默便是肯定。傍晚的夕阳懒懒地撒进屋里，落在银时的脸上，一丝丝融化了他脸上的伪装。</p><p>“啊啊，是啊。我知道那个不是他，知道的很清楚。我啊，我就是，生气……非常的生气。给我把那张脸撕下来！这么想着的时候身体已经条件反射地冲出去了。我以为对方想让我迟疑，没想到激怒才是他们的目的。脚踏出第一步的时候我就反应过来了，但是已经来不及躲闪。”</p><p>“然后你就拖着那样的伤把对方全灭了？”</p><p>“……无数个高杉的脸在你面前晃来晃去，死了也得诈尸。好在他们一族战斗力不高，没费多少功夫。只不过……”</p><p>银时的声音少有的带了些许颤抖，他轻轻咳了一声，深深叹了一口气。</p><p>“只不过那种光景，真是再也不想看到了……哈哈，假发，你说我是不是被下了什么只要看到那张脸就必须砍上去的诅咒啊？”</p><p>银时的自嘲中没有丝毫的笑意，他倔强地梗着脖子，夕阳给他的侧脸镶上了一层薄薄的金色轮廓。桂觉得银时的身影像是随时都可能消失一样，孤独又寂寞，仿佛片刻之前的欢乐喧嚣都只是虚假的幻梦，在当下的沉默现实中如漂浮的肥皂泡，一碰就破。</p><p>桂有很多话想说，却又什么都说不出来，只觉得怀中的物件硌得自己胸口生疼。他深吸了一口气，伸手掏出了一个长条形的包裹。</p><p>“我犹豫了很久，但还是给你吧。”桂把包裹推到银时的手边，轻柔地解开了包布。</p><p>——里面是一只烟杆。</p><p>两头的金属色泽有些发暗了，杆身的黑色漆面也因常年的使用不再透亮如初，但整体不染纤尘，看得出有一直被好好保养。一阵风吹过，夕阳随树影晃动，烟杆反着或明或暗的光，恍若邀约。</p><p>“鬼兵队的人离开地球前送来的，说虽然很想留作纪念，但是怕他换了别的不习惯，让我无论如何还给他。里面还有他常抽的烟丝。”</p><p>银时终于回过身，伸出去的手有些轻微的颤抖。</p><p>烟杆沉甸甸地压手，金色的阳光闪烁刺痛了他的眼，银时抬起头，眼前西沉的日头仿佛和那时刚刚升起的太阳重合，也是耀眼的金色，明亮到刺得眼泪流个不停。</p><p> </p><p>你离开时朝阳初升，而我此生已仅余夕阳残照。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. 四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>四</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时做了一个漫长的梦。</p><p>四周的草原一望无际，地平线上悬着一颗巨大的金色夕阳，流光璀璨，给整个世界染上了温暖的色泽。</p><p>松阳的背影温柔而孤寂。他的身后跟着少年的高杉与桂，两个人不知在嘀咕些什么，时不时传来些听不懂的欢声笑语。</p><p>银时跟在最后，巨大的太阳像是紧绷的绣盘，把三个人的黑色背影一针一线绣在金黄的绸缎之上。</p><p>他们走啊走啊，仿佛永远没有尽头。</p><p>银时很想靠近，他伸出手，却扑了个空。眨眼的功夫天色便暗了下来，那日轮散发出诡异的赤色光芒，已然变成了不详的血月。</p><p>桂停了下来，转身离去，银时看不清他的神情。远处松阳向高杉伸出了手，少年把自己柔软的小手轻飘飘地搭了上去。惨白的银光打亮两人的轮廓，在那若隐若现的嘴角，似乎洋溢着少年的喜悦。</p><p>——停下来！</p><p>——不要走！</p><p>银时想要奔跑，双腿却迈不动步伐。</p><p>银时想要呐喊，身体却发不出声音。</p><p>在静止的沉默中，松阳和高杉转过身来，背景是巨大的红色月亮，银光勾勒两人的轮廓，银时看不清他们的脸。</p><p>惨白的月光开始溶解他们的轮廓，银时不知道是月亮在迎面扑来，还是他们正在飞向那血月，他只觉得那光芒刺痛双眼，整个世界上下颠倒。</p><p>银时闭上眼睛，将自己隔绝在世界之外。然后，他开始坠落。</p><p>虚空。</p><p>坠落。</p><p>一直坠落。</p><p>放任自己一直坠落。</p><p>——银时！</p><p>        ——阿银！</p><p>    ——银酱！</p><p>                               ——老板！</p><p>                      ——金时！</p><p>                                                ——院长！</p><p>不——</p><p>听不到——</p><p>什么都听不到——</p><p>什么都不想听到——</p><p>不要打搅我的安眠——</p><p>——银时。</p><p>银时睁开了眼，他仿佛在无尽的下坠中，一直在等待着那句声音的主人。</p><p>——回去吧。</p><p>……</p><p>……啊啊。</p><p>眼前的人背对着光，看不清脸庞，银时知道，对方的目光安稳、沉静、笃定，他没有选择。</p><p>银时苦笑着徒劳的伸出手，对方却主动向前抱过来，在即将碰触的瞬间穿过银时的身体消失了。</p><p>苏醒前最后的记忆，是怀中突然多出了沉甸甸的重量，银时掏出怀中物，烟杆反着或明或暗的光，恍若邀约。</p><p> </p><p>在片刻的喧嚣之后，桂从怀中取出了一个长条形的布包。</p><p> </p><p>又过了片刻，银时在几乎点燃整个房子之后，终于以十分外行的手势握着烟杆，慷慨赴死般使劲咬住烟嘴，深深地吸了一口——</p><p>“咳咳！咳咳咳咳！咳咳咳……”</p><p>——谁会喜欢这种鬼东西啊。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>五</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>出乎所有人（除了桂）的意料，这次重伤造成的最大的影响竟然是——坂田银时突然变成了个无可救药的烟民。</p><p>除去少数既定烟民欣欣然的同伴认定之外——虽然伴随着烟民内部的鄙视链——但大多数人对于这件事儿都是满头黑线伴随嘴角剧烈抽动的那种反应。</p><p>另一个影响是，还不及不惑之年的银时被迫提前退休了。</p><p>他的身体状况已经不太适合高强度的工作，虽然跟他吊儿郎当的外表不太相符，但这些年来银时在万事屋的工作上真可谓是尽心尽力。用新八和神乐的话说来说就是——</p><p>“阿银这么努力，我简直要怀疑他是被假冒了。那个只知道喝草莓牛奶整天死宅着看JUMP喝醉了酒找不着回家路的甜食党软弱懒散的天然卷怎么可能是个工作狂？”</p><p>银时像是上了发条一样，从大战结束开始，为了守护身边的人、为了守护江户这座城市、为了只有他自己知道的原因，拼命的战斗着，帮助、援救、给予，不知是献身或是赎罪。即便是有了孤儿院之后，哪里有了纷争，需要万事屋出场的时候，银时也总是会出现在该出现的地方。</p><p>万事屋还是那个万事屋，只不过似乎从稳健派万事屋变成了激进派万事屋。</p><p>直到这次事件为止。</p><p>犯罪团伙的主力已经毁于银时之手，后来快援队根据桂查出来的蛛丝马迹继续追踪，终于联合星际的和平武装力量将他们绳之以法，他们在银河系稍微偏远的一颗星球找到了这个种族的幸存者，他们已经开始在新的家园安居乐业，欣然接纳了长期被监禁虐待的孩子们。孤儿院里的两个小孩子虽然很想留下，但毕竟有很多事情必须和同族一同成长学习，恋恋不舍地离开了地球，当然地球作为他们的第二母星，随时欢迎他们回家看看。</p><p>另一方面，信女和澄夜联合各地的警察组织全力追查了地下黑市，经过一系列的暗访追踪，终于一举摧毁了整个黑市体系，把侵蚀这颗星球多年的巨大犯罪网络连根拔起，切掉了旧时代遗留下的最后也是最大的一颗毒瘤。</p><p>后世的人谈论起这一事件，恐怕万难想象这所有的导火索，都只不过是那个挂着数十个奇怪定语的天然卷一时并没有怎么经过深思熟虑的冲动行为。</p><p> </p><p>回到银时无可救药地变成了烟民的这件事情。这事还真的不能怪银时，因为他自己也不是很明白事态是如何发展至此的。并不是贪图尼古丁流进血液后对大脑产生的舒适感，何况自从第一次在重伤未愈的情况下被呛了个半死之后，身体对于烟本身并没什么好感。</p><p>就像是一辈子作为顶梁柱忙前忙后，退休后一夜之间变得无所事事的爸爸桑一样，被迫从工作中解放的银时也陷入了某种奇特的焦虑中。</p><p>不用再为大事操心，他每天只需要去山下的孤儿院待上一个时辰，陪孩子们一起做做室外活动，毕竟在新时代的孩子们需要努力学习，好准备承担这个新世界的重量。而说是户外活动，也不过是看着几个调皮的孩子用各种奇奇怪怪的招数冲过来，随手还两招，然后再看着其他小孩子冲上来架开那几个捣蛋鬼，然后挑战变成群殴，大家打成一团。只要不是闹得太过，银时都不怎么会出手拆架，只是坐在一边露出老爷爷般的慈爱微笑。</p><p>——啊当然孩子们偷偷拍下照片然后私底下传阅然后笑的前仰后合这件事是绝对不会有人告诉银时的。</p><p>除去在孤儿院的工作，银时被允许做的事情少之又少，他大部分的时间只能待在屋子里，用各种方式打发时间。</p><p>而吸烟好像有着让时间快进的特异功能，尤其是坐在缘廊上，对着松间的几座清冷的墓碑，怀疑着自己的无所事事是否真的能被允许的时候，一个人一杆烟，太阳便在不知觉间沉了下去。</p><p>最重要的是，银时发现自己确实迷恋上了一件事情。</p><p>——环绕周身的白色烟雾。</p><p>被那一缕一缕的白色笼罩的时候，银时觉得自己好像和世界、和现实短暂地隔开了。烟雾的纹路永不重复，仿佛蕴含着一切的可能性。</p><p>他喜欢这种被包围的感觉，似乎下一秒，从白色的烟雾中就会有精灵诞生。</p><p>——也确实诞生了。</p><p>在不知是第几次下意识因自己的闲散而焦虑的时候，银时从烟雾中看到了那个他明明日思夜想却又假装视而不见的身影。</p><p> </p><p>瘦削的身板，挂着松松垮垮的浴衣，紫色的顺直短发还是记忆中利索的长度，慢慢回过头，一双完好的碧绿眼眸定定地看过来，似笑非笑。</p><p>银时揪紧了自己的胸口。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. 六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>六</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>自从开始吸烟之后，银时好像开始变得爱笑了，大家或多或少都有这样的感觉——虽然那个笑容看起来相当有变态的味道，当然关于这件事我们最好还是按住不表。</p><p>随着身体的缓慢恢复，银时开始变得很喜欢随便倚靠在哪里，然后怡然自得点上一口烟，眼睛随着烟雾定格在某个不远的地方，好像在看着什么并不存在的东西，进入了一个并不存在的世界。</p><p>紫发的青年从不说话，有时会转头看过来，有时只是静静地待在那里，有时举着烟斗，一口一口，优雅中点缀着邪魅。</p><p>银时从不搭话，有时只是静静地看着他，有时放空自己，用余光感受他的存在，贪婪吸食着自烟斗中弥散的他的味道。</p><p>青年的眼睛透彻明亮，随意一瞥便能将银时穿透，轻易看透他的软弱、他的怯懦、他的恐惧。银时知道自己不能也不应该这样沉溺下去，但就像他不可救药地陷入烟瘾不可自拔，不知不觉间银时已经无法忍受看不到他的日子，哪怕那只是一个幻影，亦或只是一场梦。</p><p>银时如痴如醉，追逐着那个背影，好像溺水的孩子抓住的最后一根稻草。</p><p> </p><p>“阿银？阿银！”</p><p>“喂——醒醒啦！！！”</p><p>银时突然感觉左脸一阵剧痛，身体好像飞在了空中。一阵天旋地转之后——</p><p>“神乐你要谋杀老板吗啊？有你这么对待病号的吗喂！”</p><p>“谁让阿银一直白痴一样发呆的啊，废柴的大人就应该被好好教训！”</p><p>“哇哇哇神乐酱你冷静一点！虽然阿银也有不对，但是明天医生要来的，不能留下伤的啊。”</p><p>“哈？医生不来你们就可以正大光明虐待退休老干部了吗？到底是谁逼着阿银退休的啊？”</p><p>“放开我新吧唧，我要代表孩子们给废柴大人下达天诛！”</p><p>“神乐酱不要突然攘夷志士附体啊啊啊，孩子们都被吓哭了！”</p><p> </p><p>一番鸡飞狗跳之后，神乐被新八拉扯着回了校舍，银时还坐在地上，不明白这突如其来的怒火从何而来。不愿离开的几个孩子面色委屈，不知所措，一个小女孩儿偷偷地抽泣着，是个平时很乖巧黏人的人类孩子。</p><p>银时心下软了起来，随手整整衣服，蹲跪到女孩儿的面前。</p><p>“对不起！！呜呜……”</p><p>银时还没来得及说些什么，被女孩儿抢了先，而当他低头看清楚女孩儿手里捧着的东西的时候，他则是彻底说不出话来了。</p><p>高杉的遗物静静躺在女孩儿的手上，沾满灰尘，在原本纤细精致的杆身上一条丑陋的裂痕像蛇一样盘桓游弋，从头贯穿至尾，触目惊心。</p><p>“我……我们不是故意的，它刚刚飞出去的时候撞在石头上了……呜……别怪神乐姐姐，她是因为看我们叫了阿银好久，阿银都没有听见，才……呜呜，我们只是，想让你多看看我们……”</p><p>——一语惊醒梦中人。</p><p>女孩儿泣不成声，抖作一团，其他的几个孩子也小声哭了起来。银时轻轻接过受伤的烟杆，伤痕擦过银时的手掌，像烙铁般灼伤着他。</p><p>银时抬起右手，抚上女孩儿的头顶。</p><p>“抱歉啊，阿银真是个糟糕的大人呢。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. 七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>七</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>交代了新八一众关于孤儿院的琐事之后，桂走在熟悉的山路上，突然觉得有点气不打一处来。</p><p>虽然给这两位青梅竹马收拾烂摊子早已经是习以为常的事情了，但上至关照孤儿院下到修烟杆给大龄废柴辅导心理健康，他这个老妈子做的也是真的够可以的了。</p><p>此时修好的烟杆正完好地躺在一只长木盒中，摔出的裂痕虽然不能完全消除，手艺高超的修理匠人沿着裂纹用金属雕铸了一条银龙，虽然失却了从前的朴素，却在另外的意义上添了一层独到的韵味。</p><p>这师傅大概懂的有点太多了，桂暗自腹诽。</p><p>“哟，假发，你最近很闲嘛。”久违了的吊儿郎当侧躺在缘廊上，肆无忌惮地挂着死鱼眼抠着鼻子，面前放着一本JUMP。</p><p>“不是假发是桂。政府资助孤儿院有些手续要办，顺道上来看看他们三个，怕他们天天跟个废柴大叔待在一起，要闷死了。”</p><p>“银桑也不想废柴啊，到底是谁强迫着我退休来着？”</p><p>“然后你就整天窝在家里看JUMP？”</p><p>“JUMP怎么了，别看不起漫画啊，快给JUMP道歉！”</p><p>桂看着银时装出来的玩世不恭，突然很想一拳揍上去，抬起手却只是把杂志原地旋转了一百八十度。</p><p>“反着看的你才要给JUMP道歉吧！”</p><p>银时就像是被戳破了的气球，瞬间瘪了下去，脸上无赖神色勉强挂着一半，一边还嘟嘟囔囔着些“开发个新技能不行吗”之类并不能听得很清楚的话。他悻悻地坐直了身子，眼神黯淡下去。</p><p>桂瞥了一眼混乱不堪的屋内，干脆把辛苦扛上来的包裹随手扔在地上，转身坐下，丢给银时一罐啤酒。冰镇过的罐子外面结了一层水雾，被手一碰便聚成大颗大颗的水珠，滴答落在地板上，留下一个个水渍。银时看着水痕扩大变暗，又很快从边沿开始溶解消散，直到水分彻底蒸发，不留一丝痕迹。</p><p>银时一口一口把啤酒灌下肚，终于开了口。</p><p>“呐……假发，做什么都不对的话，到底该做些什么好啊。”</p><p>“真不像你啊，银时。明明不论是当年的捣蛋鬼还是白夜叉还是后来的万事屋，都一直一副撞了南墙也不回头的样子。”</p><p>“呵…以前还真是没想过这个问题，不，是根本就不成其为问题吧。说来还真是奇怪啊，为什么突然就变成问题了呢？”</p><p>“听说你最近在孤儿院表现得还挺积极的？”</p><p>“啊啊，装装样子总是可以的。何况，看看小孩子总归是开心的，会想到小时候的我们。但是啊，想着想着，就更怕进一步介入他们的生活，生怕万一像松阳一样影响了他们未来的轨迹。再说啊，我也实在没有什么可以教他们的，我能教的并不被他们的未来所需要，毕竟我是差学生嘛。倒是你啊，假发，你应该多去给他们做做讲座，当年仔细听松阳讲课的，好像只有你来着。”</p><p>“除非你想让他们以后当恐怖分子。”</p><p>“反正当政的也是你的学生。”银时眯着眼睛随口应着，一罐啤酒下肚，他的头已经开始有些发晕了，大病之后原本就不大的酒量似乎变得更加可怜。</p><p>“说到底啊，为自己而活究竟是怎么个活法呐？非要面对未来积极向上吗？抱住过去的的幻影活着就不行吗？”</p><p>银时的眼神有些迷离，分明是酒不醉人人自醉。桂哑然看着颓废的老友，心里百感交集，一面悔愧于无力改变结局的自己，一面又庆幸于今次能在老友需要的时刻陪伴在侧。当年银时手刃老师的时候，他们都沉浸在各自的悲伤中，在最需要彼此的时刻选择了分道扬镳。桂知道，那恐怕是他和高杉一生中最为悔憾之事，只是彼时少年不经事，人生也并不会再有重来的机会。</p><p>那么至少眼下，得要带上老师和高杉的份儿，把眼前的颓废老男人料理明白了。桂斟酌着语言，开口回答。</p><p>“银时，人生不如意之事十之八九，我们都有各自的债和孽，对自己苛责也无可厚非。虽然……我觉得照你现在这样，睡在那边松树下的家伙们已经在那个世界给你准备了不少暴打了。”</p><p>桂说着掏出那支木盒，摩挲着木头的纹理，“孩子们的意思，大概只是希望你在他们面前的时候，能真真正正的和他们在一起吧…就像当年松阳之于我们，即便看到了他眼里的黑暗，只要他还在，我们就满足了吧。”</p><p>“至于怎样的活法，坚持认为哪种不行的，不是别人，而是你自己吧？”</p><p>银时沉默不语，醉意全无。桂打开盒子，把烟杆递了出去，“修好了，以后小心点，再弄坏一次高杉那家伙保不准会半夜诈尸出来揍你一顿哦，怕鬼的白夜叉大人？”</p><p>银时的脸绿了一个瞬间，暗红色的瞳孔重新聚焦了起来，定格在镶补过的杆身上，伸出去的手仍是犹豫。</p><p>“怎么处理随你决定，虽然我讨厌吸二手烟，但是这家伙的话，我就睁一只眼闭一只眼吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. 八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>八</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时终于决定直面近来那无从发泄的苦闷。</p><p>——孤独。</p><p>在幼儿时代独自拼杀时不曾有过、在青年时代独自经营万事屋时不曾有过、在成年之后独自探寻龙脉时也不曾有过，偏偏是在天下太平世道顺遂的当下，孤独如同狂风暴雨，席卷而过，只留下鸡毛一地。</p><p>当然错不在太平的世道，错在夺走了某些人、某个人的命运。</p><p>银时回想起那些分道扬镳的岁月，那莫名的乐观在如今看来几近幼稚，但他确实曾经下意识地觉得，总有一天他会回来，回到曾经衣同袍寝同榻的青葱岁月，不管在那之前他们需要打多少架、挑起多少场战争，给彼此带去多少致命伤，银时都笃信着那一天的到来。</p><p>——在你舍弃百人的时候，我与千人紧紧相连。</p><p>——在你摧毁千人的时候，我受到万人的相助。</p><p>没有说出的话语是，那无数的羁绊都是因你而结。</p><p>有些人有些事，只有在真正失去之后，才会意识到有多重要。如果虚没有出现，如果烙阳重逢后便一切安否，那他和他现在会是什么样子呢？银时猜想，必定不会是像现在一样，一个地上一个地下，守在老师师兄的身边。他们大概会带着各自的伙伴，在各自的道路上勇往直前。偶尔见面能打上几架，遇到高杉兴致好的时候，兴许还能坐下来喝上几杯酒，虽然最后大概还是会以打作一团做结。</p><p>银时时不时会回想起从他们在伊贺不分胜负开始，一直到在胧的衣冠冢前再次见到拥有了不死之血的高杉为止的那段时间，虽然虚的阴霾笼罩，但他记得自己心里的轻松敞亮，即便前途晦暗，却有着笃信的希望。</p><p>然而当高杉在自己怀里闭上眼睛的时候，一切都仿佛失去了意义。</p><p>烟杆静静躺在银时的面前，镶补的银龙隐隐地泛着光亮。银时一个人正襟危坐，他的手向往着，但他的心还在犹豫。</p><p>——这样真的可以吗？</p><p>不知过去了多久，一轮弦月爬上夜空，幽暗的光洒在山林间，静谧而沉稳，一阵清风拂过，像是山的深沉呼吸。屋里没有点灯，少了暖光的干扰，天上的繁星格外璀璨，银之河自天顶一贯而通，将天空一分为二，永远地将牛郎织女分隔开来。</p><p>将银时从冥想带回来的是一阵孤寂的蝉鸣，他回过神，眼前晃过几点黄绿色的光亮，扭过头，可以看到萤火虫正从松下升腾而起，像黑夜的眼睛。</p><p>一个光点在银时眼前翩然下落，优雅盘旋，停在了攀附在烟杆上的银龙的头上，萤火虫忽明忽灭地闪了几下，又轻轻飘走了。</p><p>银时伸出手，双手摩挲着杆身的金属纹理，一道永恒的疤痕，硌在他的心头。</p><p>许久，他擦亮了一根火柴。</p><p>在熟悉的白色烟雾中，银时终于又看到了那个令他孤独的身影。</p><p>月光给他打上了一层柔和的轮廓，侧脸的线条勾勒出青年永恒的样貌，那只不曾毁坏的眼眸，好好的射出犀利目光。</p><p>银时觉得自己的心突然放松了一些，同时又更加地抽紧了。</p><p>沉默在继续，连月亮也打着哈欠西沉回家，东面的天空微微泛起白光，在银时被睡眠彻底剥夺意识前的瞬间，他隐隐约约听到了一句话。</p><p>——真是高估你了啊，笨蛋。</p><p>直到正午的阳光强硬地染红了视野的时候，银时才揉着眼睛醒了过来，烟杆还紧紧握在右手里。支起左臂撑起上半身，第一个映入眼帘的，便是倚靠在松树旁看着墓碑的紫发青年。银时突然想起高杉不喜欢他哭丧着脸的样子，于是在青年转过头之前挂上了无赖的笑脸。</p><p>“真难看啊，银时。”青年转过头，嘴角挂着丝若有若无的笑意。</p><p>几百种回答憋在嘴里，银时却一时语塞，于是他抬手抓了抓自己蓬乱的卷发，从牙缝里憋出了最蠢的一句。</p><p>“哟，早啊。”</p><p>银时还来不及嘲笑自己，对方就已经怼了回来，“嗯是挺早的，太阳也就才刚刚开始往下落吧。”</p><p>难得吃瘪的银时坐起身子，尴尬地笑了两声。紫发青年迈步踏上缘廊，走到他的面前，瞥了瞥无处立足的脏乱屋内，俯身从银时的手中抽走了烟杆。</p><p>“所以？你这是打算用垃圾把自己埋了吗？物以类聚，倒是个好归宿。”</p><p>“唯独这个还是饶了我吧，小少爷怕不是会一脚把阿银从那个世界踹回来。”</p><p>“懒得踹，舍不得鞋底。”</p><p>银时愣愣看着对方熟练地一口一口吸着烟，动作带着自己总也做不出的优雅，完好的双眼与烟杆，这从没出现过的组合透着奇妙的违和又不违和的气质。</p><p>“看什么看，屋子收拾干净之前，没烟给你抽。”灰绿色的眸子熠熠生辉。</p><p>银时突然觉得自己的心脏突突突地猛跳了起来，然后渐渐放缓，心下坦然了许多。</p><p>他终于后知后觉地明白了一件事情。</p><p>为什么十年前他可以重新振奋，为什么十年后他却颓废不起，自决战后用忙碌麻痹自己从而试图逃避的那种感情，究竟其名为何。</p><p>而自己，刨去一切的责任与承诺，作为一个人，真正想要的，又究竟是什么。</p><p>——高杉晋助。</p><p>——爱着高杉晋助。</p><p>——坂田银时爱着高杉晋助。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. 九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>九</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时惊讶于自己的迟钝。</p><p>这绵延二十余年之久的孽缘，中间裹挟了太多的失去与伤悲。曾经少年意气风发时，总以为还会有无数的岁月可以并肩走过，后来分道扬镳，即便天涯两隔，心中守护他的信念却也从来不曾放下。那份懵懂而单纯的感情，迷失在愤怒、仇恨、惋惜、悔憾的暴风雨中，化作一股无从消解的执念，像一条枷锁，将彼此牢牢绑在了两端。</p><p>——你要用人之剑打败我。</p><p>松阳如是说。</p><p>银时终于明白了那句话的意义。</p><p>打败虚的，既不是身为鬼的自己，也不是身为人的自己。而是那个将银时变回人，舍弃自身堕落成鬼，却保持着高洁的人之魂的高杉。</p><p>已是人之子的银时，用名为高杉晋助的人之剑，打败了真正的鬼。</p><p>而维系着人之子与人之剑的，是被深埋在责任与义务之下的坚不可摧的羁绊。</p><p>——爱。</p><p>原来拴着彼此的从来都不是枷锁，而是月老精心布置的红线。</p><p>活着如此艰难，只因他已带走了自己对此世的所有渴望。</p><p>不过当银时看着紫发青年眼里映出的自己的时候，又觉得这个世界还有他爱上的那个他，对他多多少少还是温柔的。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. 十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>松下孤儿院的退休院长最近似乎终于重新振奋精神了。</p>
<p>证据就是，每天下午的课外活动时间，小孩子总是闹得过于开心，以至于让他们平静下来去吃饭变成了每日最艰巨的任务。</p>
<p>今天当然也是一样，哦，不，不对，是很不一样。因为孩子们像是在捣鼓一些奇怪的事情，闹腾程度和之前相比简直有数量级的差距。</p>
<p>平时喜欢挑战银时的几个调皮鬼今天变本加厉，不仅三五个人一起上，武器也越发多样化了起来。</p>
<p>银时偏头闪过一记棍击，右手按住一颗毛绒绒的脑袋，手腕一转，小脑袋的主人失去了重心，撞到了另一个小伙伴的身上，两个人叠着罗汉摔了出去。另一边使棍的孩子不死心，翻手一挥又拦腰砍来，银时单手挺住棍子，抬手一甩，又两个孩子叠着罗汉摔了出去。孩子们用尽浑身解数，却连让银时脚下动个半步都做不到。</p>
<p>小孩子的精神劲儿仿佛是永远都用不完的，银时想起了初识之后，坚持不懈来踢馆时的高杉的认真神情。于是，他自然而然地，忍不住抬头看了看不远处静静看过来的紫发青年，明明也还并不是完全长开了的成年模样，那棱角分明的脸上却正流露着和银时如出一辙的老父亲式微笑。</p>
<p>那神情令银时哑然，一个走神被身后用身体撞上来的小孩仆倒在地，其他孩子见状纷纷用体重压了上来，把银时牢牢镇压在人肉塔之下。</p>
<p>等到小孩子们被一只一只从银时身上扯下来的时候，银时发现自己的面前时一个相当精致的草莓蛋糕。</p>
<p>“生日快乐！”喷花四处飞舞，落了银时一身，银色的天然卷嵌着金属的光泽。</p>
<p>孩子们唱起了生日歌，蛋糕上的蜡烛忽明忽灭，映得每个人的脸都亮堂堂的。</p>
<p>银时又抬头搜寻着他的身影，在离人群稍远的地方，他孑然独立，孤高而清冷，仿佛从来不曾存在于这世界上；可他脸上的神情，温和柔软，甚至还带有一些宠溺。他站得有些远，银时虽看不到他眼底的流波，心中却也踏实下来。他低下头，在孩子们的注目下吹灭了蜡烛。</p>
<p>孩子们开始七嘴八舌送起了礼物，不只是谁指导的，大家在送礼物的同时都要提个什么要求，比如多陪我打架呀、帮我做作业啦之类的，银时不予置评，随手回敬一记爆栗。</p>
<p>“银桑银桑！生日快乐，等我长大了我要做你新娘！”有个稚嫩的童声突然说出了惊世骇俗的话语。银时定睛，是一个平时就很粘着银时的小姑娘。</p>
<p>银时瞟了一眼远处的身影，随即伸手抚上女孩儿的头顶，认真看着她的眼睛。</p>
<p>“对不起啊，银桑已经和一个人约好了，不可以三心二意了。”</p>
<p>“诶？是谁？”</p>
<p>“是个相~当~笨拙的家伙哦，但是啊，他是我最爱的人。只有和他在一起，银桑才会幸福。”</p>
<p>“那他为什么一直都不在？”</p>
<p>“不，他一直都在的哦，”银时的眼睛飘向了远处，紫发青年背对着他，没有动。银时荡回眼神，抽回右手放在自己的心口，脸上是少有的认真。</p>
<p>“一直，一直，都在这里。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. 十一</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十一</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>难得闹得有些晚，银时上山回家的时候天已经全黑了。</p><p>原本新八和神乐还想送他回去，一番推辞间是那个大胆求婚的小姑娘替他解了围。</p><p>“有人一直陪着他，没关系的。”</p><p>新八和神乐面面相觑。于是小女孩又补充道，“他说是他最爱的人，只有跟他一起才会开心，我们要是跟上去银时就不开心了吧？”</p><p>所谓童言无忌，一语道破天机。</p><p>几个大人脸上多多少少都有点挂不住，另外一个孩子非常有眼力价地大哭了起来，银时趁乱溜了出去。</p><p>“都乱教小孩子些什么啊，死老头你就自己上山摔死啦，你个天然卷混…”</p><p>“啊！神乐，轻点啊，哭的更厉害了啊……”</p><p>身后嘈杂纷扰渐行渐远，身边的青年脸上是熟悉的嘲讽，不过相对从前的清冷，如今的幸灾乐祸在星光下倒是多了几分温柔。</p><p>银时贪恋着身边人的侧脸，被脚下一根凸起的树根绊到，就着微醺的酒意一屁股坐在了地上。银时莫名有点想撒个娇，却被抢先了。</p><p>一只白皙的手伸到了银时面前。</p><p>“真敢说啊，银时。”</p><p>他的声线比往常低沉，有着只属于成人的稳重与魅惑。银时愣住了，却本能地搭上了手。</p><p>相合的手掌传来肌肤的细腻触感，他的皮肤凉凉的，却不冰冷，像一缕清风拂过银时的心。</p><p>“…高杉？”银时觉得自己的心跳几乎停止了，面前人的身影似乎比之前高了些许，但夜色朦胧，看不真切。</p><p>“不想起来？呵，总不会是要单膝跪地吧？”手上力道收紧，他把银时从地上拉了起来。</p><p>夜空晴朗，又恰逢新月，点点星光从树影间落下，给他的轮廓蒙上了一层迷蒙的银色光芒。夜色太浓，银时看不清他的脸，他很想点起灯火，却又怕火光打碎这美丽的梦境。于是银时紧紧握着对方的手，说不出话来。</p><p>高杉轻笑了一声，自然而然地抽出了手，从银时怀里摸出了自己的烟杆。</p><p>“不跪我可不答应的。”一个小火苗凭空窜起又很快熄灭，暗红的火光忽明忽暗，高杉呼出一串白色烟雾，他瞟了眼银时目瞪口呆的蠢样子，颇有些得意地转身接着向山上走了。</p><p>灵魂飘空许久的银时终于回过神来，快步凑了上去。“不不不，我只是在考虑高杉君比较喜欢哪种跪法而已，透露点小道消息吧考官大人。”</p><p>“这你就不用操心了银时，因为我会先拿到第247胜，然后把你揍到我想要的姿势。”</p><p>“诶？高杉君，这种事情难道不是被我主动做出来更感动吗？搞不好你会哭出来的哟，这么随意处理鬼生里最重要的时刻以后可是会后悔的哦。”</p><p>“谁会哭啊！”</p><p>“咦，该吐槽的原来是那里吗？”</p><p>不小心上套了的高杉沉默了两秒，紧接着笑出了声。</p><p>银时觉得自己的眼眶不自然地发起热，他想冲上去握住他的手，想将他紧紧拥在怀里，想亲吻他的脸、他的眼、他的唇，想把他变成自己的，想……</p><p>然而银时没有，他只是跟在高杉的身边，用那微弱的光亮把他的身影刻在自己的眼底。</p><p>小屋已经近在咫尺，高杉转过了身，眼底流光，柔情似水。</p><p>银时张了张嘴，又闭上了，几次深呼吸之后，带着强压下去的哽咽，他的千言万语化作了简简单单的一句。</p><p>——我很想你。</p><p>高杉轻轻一笑，凑到银时的面前。星光熠熠，映在高杉的脸上如梦如幻，银时忍不住伸出手。高杉捉住了他的手，把烟杆塞回到了银时手上。</p><p>——我等你。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. 十二</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十二</p><p> </p><p>银时觉得自己一定是做了一个梦，一个美丽的、虚幻的梦境。梦里他握着自己的手，梦里他说我等你。</p><p>睁开眼的时候，银时发现自己好好地躺在自家的地上，床铺被褥都铺得好好的，自己常常开着的窗板也好好地合上，保护着屋内不被室外的寒气侵蚀。</p><p>烟杆规规整整地躺在枕头的一侧，沉静安详，又似带了点诱惑。银时把它握在手中摩挲，仿佛在寻找前主人留下的蛛丝马迹。</p><p>尼古丁混入血液，像一双温软的手抚慰过银时的神经，曾经让他咳嗽到窒息的呛鼻焦油味，对于如今已经习惯了的身体来说，反而带来些粗糙的快意。</p><p>从前，他是否也是如此？看着虚空中烙印着的遥不可及的背影，用烟碱勉强压抑着躁狂的冲动，用冰冷的理智思考如何燃烧自己剩余的生命？</p><p>银时推开门，被明亮的日光晃得眯上了眼睛，山林间清凛的空气扑面而来，困意一扫而空。低头端详手里的烟杆，银时觉得，是时候做一个决断了。</p><p>然后——</p><p>声音传了过来。</p><p>“决定了？”紫发青年倚在廊柱边，背对着银时没有回身。</p><p>“啊啊，再这么颓废下去，怕是高杉君要反悔了。”银时上前几步，坐到了青年的身边，青年清亮的眸子直直盯着松下的坟墓。那几只墓碑不置可否地立着，斑驳的树影随风晃动，倒像是默许的点着头。</p><p>“哼，你以为谁都像你啊。”</p><p>“阿银我决定的事情可是从来不后悔的哟。高杉君当然也……嘛，不是不喜欢我窝囊的样子么。”</p><p>“哦，终于想起来了？哼，说到底，你有过不窝囊的时候吗？”</p><p>“哈哈，还是这么不留情面啊。还是说，舍不得了？”</p><p>紫发的青年终于转过了头，打量了银时几下，带着些许满意地哼了一声。</p><p>“反正总归是会回来的。”</p><p>银时也转过头，贪婪地用眼睛描摹对方的轮廓，“我倒是真的有点舍不得了，”暗红的眸子终于对上了碧绿的，“但是，我不能再继续盯着不是高杉的高杉了，对吧？我。”</p><p>碧绿的眼瞳被暗红侵袭殆尽，紫色的发丝慢慢褪色，面容也开始发生了变化。他站起了身，来到了高杉的墓前，清晰的身体轮廓开始变得模糊。</p><p>“没错，我们只需要用剩下的生命追随那个背影，这就足够了。等未来的那个时刻来临，等他来把我们接走。”</p><p>他的身影逐渐消散，变得稀薄起来，最后他似乎转过身来，在烟消云散之前，留下了一句话。</p><p>——坂田银时，记住，你是能让高杉晋助引以为傲的那个男人。</p><p>银时来到了高杉的墓前，在刚刚身影消失的地方单膝跪下，伸手抚上墓碑刻着的名字。</p><p>“呐，高杉，我要离开一段时间了。”</p><p>银时顿了顿，然后低下头，闭上眼睛，把额头贴了上去。</p><p>“想去走走你独自走过的那些路，想去看看你独自看过的那些风景。这段时间，你的宝贝就暂且先归我了，想要要回去的话，就早点来接我吧。”</p><p>四下一片寂静，唯有远处秋蝉最后的嘶吼。许久，银时在墓碑上落下一个轻轻的吻，站起身。离去前又向着另外两座墓补充了两句。</p><p>“老师，还有师兄，小少爷可是很容易寂寞的，我不在的时候就麻烦你们多陪陪他啦。”</p><p>一阵清风吹过，窸窸窣窣好似低语，高杉的抗议、老师的轻笑、大概还有师兄习惯性翻起的白眼。</p><p>低头看看紧紧攥在手里的烟杆，杆头金色的光芒与杆身上银色的盘龙在阳光下交相辉映，无声地传达着些什么。银时的脸上终于再次露出了发自心底深处的笑容，即便那其中仍有无数的苦涩、不舍与思念。</p><p>银时将烟杆好好地收在怀里，最后看了一眼松下的一切，转身离开。</p><p>松树晃动起来，发出哗啦啦的惬意声响。</p><p>——一路平安，银时。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. 十三</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十三</p><p> </p><p>“真的不跟快援队一起走吗？”坂本辰马一如既往地啊哈哈哈地笑着。</p><p>有些人还真的是不管到了哪里做了些什么都不会改变啊，银时暗自腹诽。“啊啊，阿银可不想再被你的呕吐物变成马赛克了。至于他们，毕竟小少爷也在春雨待过一段时间嘛，那个夜兔小鬼也比较清楚鬼兵队的情况。”</p><p>“是是，金时氏情深似海、感天动地……诶等等！话说在烙阳那次我翻译的不是很准吗？为什么你们都拿痰吐我啊？”</p><p>“咳呵——”长了教训的坂本氏终于学会了在松下鬼畜组开始清嗓子时就敏捷地跳出了射程，有效避免了再次以痰洗面的悲剧。</p><p>“咳嗯嗯，你在说什么呀坂本氏，人家真的只是想往你脸上吐痰而已。”</p><p>“你们——你们啊。”</p><p>气氛突然沉寂了下去。</p><p>——倘若三人组尚且齐全的话，恐怕堂堂快援队的主人现在已经被围在中间，淹没在一片痰液与口水之间了吧。</p><p>不过缺失了一角，一切却都物是人非。</p><p>桂先开口打破了沉默。“所以，上了春雨的船之后怎么打算？”</p><p>“啊啊，神威那小子说和鬼兵队有联络，会把我带到下一个汇合点。”</p><p>“你这顺风车的主意倒是不错，除了那只夜兔小鬼大概会先把你打个半死之外。”桂面无表情吐了个槽，递上了一个布包，“医生大人叮嘱让你记得吃的药，还有额外多开的伤药，听说要开伤药医生差点现场对我天诛来着，你就给我感激涕零地带上吧。你的伤，已经深入脏腑，小打小闹自不必太过在意，但性命相搏还是免了吧。”</p><p>接过沉甸甸的布包的手颇为不情愿，银时多少有了些岁月不饶人的感慨，没想到连逃开了地球都逃不开变成药罐的命运。</p><p>“可不要想着吃完了就没有了哦，金时。以后我会定期联络鬼兵队给你送药的，是时候当个乖宝宝了啊哈哈哈哈。”</p><p>嘴角抽搐了几下，银时干脆连槽都懒得吐了，他下意识移远了视线，却只看到桂和坂本背后的一片晚霞余晖，大片的火烧云连绵不绝，燃烧着自己短暂的生命。身后的舰船发出了催促的嘶鸣，出航的准备一切就绪。</p><p>“江户还有孤儿院的事情，你放心好了。如果有谁胆敢闹事的话，我桂小太郎作为最后的恐怖分子一定会亲自下达天诛的，哈哈哈哈！”</p><p>“不不不，你才是最危险的那个吧！再说你是被传染了什么啊哈哈哈病吗啊，假发？”</p><p>桂难得没有纠正名字的读音，夕阳把三人的影子拉得老长，赤色的天空下方，整个江户华灯初上，一片热闹非凡，经过几度劫难的城市再次凭借着顽强的生命力焕发了新生，高楼大厦拔地而起，街道的规划也不再相同，只有那股蓬勃的生机与从前并无二致。等到下次回来的时候，大概都认不出了吧。</p><p>十数年前，可曾想过那些流血搏命的岁月，能换来今日的和平繁荣？静立无言，他们却都默默思考着同一件事情。</p><p>“没有什么不放心的，”银时幽幽开了口，“那些家伙从来就不是什么需要被拯救的受害者，只不过是些不管发生了什么都会努力活下去的笨蛋罢了。没有我也好、没有你也好、没有将军也好、没有总统也好，他们就是这么一群不管没了谁，不管要如何痛苦、挣扎，都仍然会走下去的暴民哦。我只是恰巧在那个时刻，恰巧出现在了那里而已。老师教的那些，我们辗转徘徊了几十个年头，才将将领悟的道理，他们却是早就无师自通了的。”</p><p>银时看着脚下蓬勃发展的城市，轻轻摇了摇头，有些无奈地笑起来，他把手伸进怀里，拿出了烟杆。</p><p>“一直以来迷茫不前的，其实是我们才对吧。这样的国家，正适合他们这样的人，我又有什么可不放心的呢？”半垂下眼睛，银时划亮了一根火柴。</p><p>“老师当年看着我们的时候，大概也和你现在是一样感触吧。”</p><p>点燃的火柴带着扑闪的火苗，僵在了半空。</p><p>直到火柴棍几乎烧到手指，银时才松了手，用脚碾灭了兀自燃烧着的火焰，他笑着叹了口气，“还真敢说啊，假发。”他收起火柴，另一只手摩挲着烟杆上的浮雕，“不过，要真是那样的话，阿银我可就更该赶紧走了。”</p><p>烟杆被好好地收回了怀里，银时抓了抓自己的银色天然卷，重新挂上了标志性的无赖笑脸。</p><p>“那，就这样。我走了。”</p><p>“记得按时吃药！”</p><p>“假发你是老妈子吗！”</p><p>“不是老妈子也不是假发是桂。”</p><p>“好好好，知道了，母亲大人。”</p><p>银时转身留下一个背影，在夕阳的映衬下，一个巨大的影子在他的身前延展，看起来十分伟岸，却又十分寂寞。他拾级而上，脚步坚定稳重，带着决绝。</p><p>扶梯被撤回，船开动了，银时回身，冲他们笑着。</p><p>“保重，回见。”</p><p>船渐行渐远，消失在了渐浓的暮色之中。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. 十四</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十四</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>虽然和鬼兵队的接头异常顺利，但是在春雨的船上逃避追杀却实在是耗费了银时相当多的精力。</p><p>到后来神威终于妥协到了另外一种决斗模式——电子游戏。</p><p>“最后一击！去死吧！”神威以捏爆手柄的气势用惊人手速摁着方块键。</p><p>“早就等着你了，看阿银攒了这么久的大招，死的是你！”看不太清楚的几段组合键——</p><p>K.O.</p><p>一片寂静中，休息室的舱门打开的嘎吱的声音显得异常刺耳。</p><p>“报告团长，再有一会儿就要到目的地了。”报信的时机非常完美，当然是指在会造成灾难性后果的这个层面上。</p><p>随着第不知多少支手柄应声而碎，神威眯着眼睛露出了经典的无邪微笑，即便这一个月已经看到习惯，银时还是觉得有些不妙。</p><p>“啊这样吗，那我们调转船头往回开吧，毕竟老板暂时还不能下船。”</p><p>“我们快没燃料了啊，笨蛋团长，现在往回开是想要变身幽灵海盗团吗？”阿伏兔像往常一样，非常适时地出现解围，“还有啊，你刚刚捏爆了我们库存的最后一个手柄，要采购新的也得进港才行。”</p><p>呆毛一抖，神威微笑着的脸看起来更危险了。</p><p>“不会哦，我知道老板还私藏了一个手柄，快交出来再一决胜负吧。”</p><p>早准备好趁机脚底抹油的银时已经不知何时窜到了门口，嘴里叼着烟杆，口齿不清的嘟囔着什么“茶歇”、“年轻人要知道劳逸结合”之类的话，一溜烟钻出了休息室。</p><p>右转，直走，银时来到了自己最中意的地方。整体的曲面玻璃墙面微微地反射着船内的光线，自己的影子变了形，若有若无地飘在上面。但只需要把焦点往远处荡一些，璀璨的宇宙就会充满全部的视野。</p><p>银时很喜欢漫无目的地看着这片浩瀚的景象。没有大气层的扰动，宇宙中的星辰从不闪烁，他们就像河里没有眼皮的鱼一样，无时无刻纯真无邪地看着你。</p><p>天本无情，只有停驻目光的人投射着自己的欲念。银时记得自己以前曾经也很喜欢躺在屋顶盯着夜空，无忧无虑，亦或是思考着夺回老师后怎样继续无忧无虑，闪烁的星光像是晨曦的眼睛，许诺着充满光明的未来。</p><p>战争结束之后，很长的一段时间银时都无法再次注视那璀璨的星空。那些眼睛变作审判的枷锁，剑划过老师的纤细脖颈时的触感，像是永远也洗不掉的血污，在手上不断膨胀扩大。而高杉左眼喷溅出的血液，又一滴滴落在银时的心头，灼烧着他的灵魂。在广阔的夜空下，所有的不甘、懊悔、恼怒，全都无所遁形，繁星织成了细密而巨大的网，一寸一寸地压将下来，让他无处可逃，只有在窒息中感受凌迟般的苦楚。</p><p>后来银时终于学会了不再审判自己，学会了在自己残破的世界中缩起脖子，学会了去别人崩坏的世界中支撑起塌下的天空，学会了用别人世界中自己的虚幻影像，麻痹自己嘶吼着的灵魂。</p><p>——看，我还在守着约定呢，我还在守护着、还能守护着。</p><p>“这个景象还真是让人怀念啊。”阿伏兔打断了银时的沉思，从旁凑过来上下打量着。</p><p>银时轻笑一声，故作优雅地吸了一口烟，“一定是说阿银这帅气的姿势吧？”</p><p>“不不不，虽然我阿伏兔是个粗人，但是老板你这可和那位总督大人差远了，完全没有一点风雅嘛。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，那可怪不得我，毕竟优雅什么的，可是那位小少爷的专利嘛。”</p><p>阿伏兔没有接话，转头看向一旁的灿烂星光，然后轻声说，“是眼神。”</p><p>“你们盯着太空的眼神，简直一模一样。”</p><p>“嚯哦，什么样的眼神？”</p><p>“能淹死人的悲伤，还有看破一切的决意…之类的？”</p><p>飞船开始减速转向准备入港，空间站的身影占据了一望无际的星海，闪亮的金属反射着凛冽的银色光芒。阿伏兔见银时沉默不语，又自顾自接着说了下去。</p><p>“嘛，夜兔一族向来刀头舔血，一切行动全凭欲望，不在乎什么细腻的感情，对你们这样的人就格外执着，所以我家团长才会一直配合着鬼兵队胡闹吧。啊，不过团长也许没有意识到，其实以前他自己也没好到哪儿去，虽然近来多少算是有了点变化吧。”</p><p>“那位总督大人也喜欢这个地方，总是站在这儿盯着外面的宇宙，一口一口抽着烟。这种时候，就连我家从来不读空气的团长也不会去打搅。”</p><p>“哈，看来我果然学的不像，你们这可是一个两个地往这边跑。”空间站的景象逐渐扩大，对接的准备已经就绪，趁着某一撮橘色呆毛还没靠近，银时低声补了一句。</p><p>“多谢。”</p><p>夜兔团长凑过来的脸仍然眯眯笑着。“你不会以为可以就这么下船吧？”</p><p>银时转过身，虽然隐隐觉得不大妥当，还是脱口说了出来“抱歉啊团长小哥，但是能和我一直平手的只有那家伙一个人。”</p><p>“哦，是嘛。”神威的尾音非常不妙地往上拐了拐，然后银时被揪着领子和腰带横着举了起来，“那就替我去地狱给晋助带个话，总有一天我会过去把你们一个个都杀掉的。”</p><p>来不及调整姿势，银时保持着人体炮弹的姿势头朝前被发射了出去，走廊尽头的舱门瞬间打开又瞬间关闭，把哀嚎声截在了半空。</p><p>“……”</p><p>“我说团长哟，你知不知道地球人进入真空是会立刻死掉的？”</p><p>“是嘛？人类还真是脆弱的生物啊，连接舱不是已经启动了吗。”</p><p>“是接上了，但是气压和温度准备还没有完成……哟？”</p><p>“……”</p><p>“嘛，不是号称一直和晋助平手吗，死不了的……大概。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. 十五</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十五</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>来岛又子盯着眼前昏迷着的银色天然卷，胸中翻腾着惊涛骇浪，那些情感仿佛要将自己涨裂一般。明知在当下“为什么”已经失去了意义，她却仍然想揪着他领口、把枪抵在他的脑袋上，可同时却一点都不想听到那个理所当然的答案。</p><p>银时轻哼了一声，醒转了过来，然后很快发现自己被结结实实地绑在椅子上，身后右手的手指传来阵阵隐痛，不知摔落到鬼兵队的时候发生了些什么。来岛又子站在他的面前，握着枪的两只手微微颤抖着，关节处因为过度用力而泛着不自然的白色。</p><p>双方僵持着，谁也没有说话。银时抬头看着又子的眼睛，愤怒、懊悔、不甘、遗憾，里面翻涌着各种各样自己无比熟悉的激烈情感，而最化不开的，则是那无穷无尽的悲伤，犹如当年的自己，犹如现在的自己。</p><p>盯着对方赤色的黯淡眼瞳，又子愈发无法按捺翻腾的胸口，她的心在哭喊，嘴却颤抖着无法动弹，直到她觉得自己再也无法忍耐的时候，她看到银时双唇翕动。    </p><p>“对不起。”</p><p>子弹擦着耳边飞过，被撕裂的空气发出尖锐的啸叫。一颗、两颗、三颗……直到弹匣耗尽。银时定定地望着眼睛发红的金发姑娘，没有丝毫闪躲。</p><p>来岛又子的手缓缓垂了下去，她大口喘着气，终于移开了目光，转身的瞬间，银时分明地看到了她眼角的泪光。</p><p>“武市前辈，随便你处理吧。”</p><p>手枪被狠狠砸在地上，手枪的主人摔门跑了出去。</p><p>空气安静下来，一直靠在墙边的武市没有追出门去，看似无神的眼睛波澜不惊地盯着被绑着的客人，仿佛想穿过这具略显残破的躯体，审视那曾经耀眼的灵魂，如今是否也褪了颜色。</p><p>“我知道你们不需要道歉，但是……就当是我需要吧。”</p><p>银时的眼睛看过来，暗红色的瞳仁里流转着晦暗难辨的湍流，无从解读，却也无比熟悉。武市叹了口气，伸手去为银时松绑。</p><p>“白夜叉阁下，当初没有立刻追上去，是我们自己的犹豫动摇，我们从来不曾将晋助大人托付给你，所以你不需要为了晋助大人的死向我们道歉。我们不能原谅的，只是晋助大人选择牺牲自己成全你这件事情而已，当然这也全然是出于我们希望晋助大人活下去的一己之私，是只属于我们的问题，说到底还是和阁下你并没有任何关系。”</p><p>“当然，看阁下的样子，对此早已想得透彻了吧。只不过，考虑到暂时要共处一段时间，在下认为还是把话说清楚一些比较好。”</p><p>银时楞了一下，没想到驻留许可来得如此容易。</p><p>“从我个人来讲，当然并不希望白夜叉阁下留在这里，但是阁下也不是能够轻易说动的吧，与其无效地反对，不如干脆想想怎么利用这件事情，作为军师在下认为这是最佳的解决办法。”</p><p>武市一边解开最后一个结，一边若无其事地又把某句话重复了一遍。</p><p>“嗯，但是就我个人来讲，确实不希望白夜叉阁下留在鬼兵队。”</p><p>银时甩甩手腕，绳子在手腕上留下了微微的红色印记，尤其右手的手指有着明显的扭伤般的刺痛。重要的事情说三遍，他预感到这不受欢迎的宣言肯定还要再听几次。</p><p>心头那不曾愈合的伤口痛了起来，往日江户友人们小心呵护，却不能阻止伤口日渐腐败，可鬼兵队的不原谅却像削尖了的刀，狠狠刮去感染溃烂的腐肉，翻开鲜红的创面。那痛凌冽刺骨，却好过这几年来的温水煮蛙，突然带回了活着的实感。银时反倒是长舒了一口气，紧绷的肩膀舒缓了几许，他习惯性地将手伸进怀里，整个人猛地一震。</p><p>武市冷眼看着昔日的白夜叉陷入了恐慌。</p><p>他摸遍了身上所有的口袋，稍事怔楞后，发疯般冲向窗边，外面是一望无际的璀璨星河，空间站早已不见踪迹。双手按在窗口的弧形玻璃上，银时呆呆地望着外面，连呼吸也停滞了。</p><p>仿佛过了无限长的时间，银时终于转回了头， 他有点木然地看了武市一眼，终究是没有说话，左手抚上右手微肿的指节，轻轻揉了几下。</p><p>武市看着那张因情绪过载反而显得波澜不惊的木讷脸庞，莫名产生了一丝愧疚，但很快就被随之而来的怒火烧的一干二净，他听见自己的声音似乎比往常略微拔高了一点。</p><p>“都不问我一下吗？”</p><p>银时靠在窗边沉默不语，双眼失焦茫然看着外面的静谧宇宙，他艰难地深吸了几口气，缓缓开口。</p><p>“我又放开了手。即便是你们捡到了，也没有再还给我的道理……是我放开了手。”</p><p>一向反对暴力、表情管理极佳、时时刻刻保持面瘫的武市终于也感觉自己的情绪即将失控。他抑制住把椅子甩到银时脸上的冲动，冷静而淡定地从怀里掏出那只烟杆，然后用上了他这辈子能使出的、最稳准狠的手法，把烟嘴戳到了银时嘴里，丝毫不曾考虑银时是否会因此和自己的门牙说再见。</p><p>“再露出那种没出息的表情，鬼兵队会把您原地发射到宇宙里，如果要在这里待下去的话，还请注意一下——当然，我个人仍然非常不希望您留下，或者不如说，现在更加不希望您留下了。”</p><p>武市松开了手，银时猛烈的咳嗽起来，紧紧攥着手里细长的物体，他感觉自己的世界又活过来了。</p><p>“你没有松手。你被扔过来的时候已经失去了意识，手里却一直紧紧攥着，我们也是费了好一番功夫才抽出来的，我觉得又子差点把你的手指掰断。”</p><p>抬手握住门把手，鬼兵队的军师犹豫了一下还是没忍住又补了一句。</p><p>“啊白夜叉阁下，果然我真的很不希望你留下来。”</p><p>啊啊，说了五遍。幸好没有人看到。</p><p>武市一边反省着自己的失态，一边拉开门走了出去，留下前“白夜叉大人”现废柴一只的坂田银时。</p><p>嗯，还在剧烈地咳嗽着。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. 十六</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十六</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“这件给你。”高杉一边套上自己笔挺的洋服外套，一边掏出一套折好的衣服丢到了一旁懒洋洋的天然卷的头上。</p><p>“哈？什么啊？别把你不要的东西就都扔给我啊。”银时垮垮地披着件浴衣，斜倚在窗边晒太阳，慢悠悠伸手扯下堆在头上的衣物，拎起来随意瞄了一眼，突然整张脸都亮了起来。</p><p>眼前是一套和高杉身上所穿同款的洋式战服，款式剪裁几乎一模一样，只有配色不尽相同。主色调选择了银时常穿的白色，翻开的领子与前襟的衬里则是和高杉一样的酒红，也正好和银时的瞳色相合，包边精心选择了带闪的银色刺绣纹样，以搭配银时的发色与整体的色调。</p><p>“诶？高杉，这不是你们鬼兵队的——”</p><p>“不是你自己上次嚷嚷着非得要吗？”</p><p>“啊，我那是想要你那件嘛。”银时莫名有点不好意思，嘴都硬不起来了。</p><p>“哈？你对自己的身材是不是有什么误解？再说了，我的配色不适合你……算了，能指望你有点审美，我还是太天真了。”</p><p>“我的身材也就是比矮杉高个一头吧。”</p><p>“你是眼睛瞎了还是脑袋扁了？到底穿不穿？不穿我扔了。”高杉懒得废话。</p><p>“穿穿穿，既然小少爷这么期待，阿银我就勉为其难试试好了。”</p><p>战服的尺寸恰到好处，完美修饰身材的同时，又留有足够的余量行动自如。</p><p>“袖子给你剪短了一些，方便你把这边挽起来，可以绑上护手。腰身的地方也多放了点尺寸，免得你套不进去护甲。啧，虽然难免看起来有点臃肿，我说你就不能不带防具吗？”高杉嘴上都是嫌弃，手上打理的动作却丝毫没停。</p><p>“啊？那是当然的吧，不然你跑出去不要命的时候，你以为是谁跟在旁边帮你挡刀的，啊？赶着投胎的小少爷？”高杉的嘴角翘着一个微小的弧度，不以为意地哼了一声。银时偏头看着，心里得意地炸开了一片一片的小粉花，尽管没头没脑的青年压根不会去想这背后的原因。</p><p>高杉的品味确实是极佳的，两人同款制服同框出镜的景象短暂成为了军营中一道亮丽的风景线，也成为了许多无缘得见的志士们的毕生遗憾。</p><p>因为银时很快就不再穿了。</p><p>对此高杉本人从未有过任何表示，倒是桂悄么搓搓问过银时一次。</p><p>“哦那个啊，因为太好了反而舍不得穿了。”</p><p>后来银时非常不符合自己风格地把血渍一点点洗净，细细修补划破的痕迹，然后叠得整整齐齐，收藏在了包裹的深处。</p><p>后来高杉提过等战事缓和一点会再给他订上几套。</p><p>再后来战况急转直下，他们终究走上了不同的道路，那套珍藏的衣服，也早在颠沛流离中不知流落到了何方。</p><p>——早知如此，当初还不如多穿上几次。</p><p>——早知如此，当初还不如……</p><p>世事难料。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. 十七</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十七</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>警报声打断银时思绪的时候，他正窝在一处舷窗上一口一口地抽着烟。</p><p>融入鬼兵队并不是一件容易的事情。普通船员对他恭敬而疏离，武市和又子避而不见，银时就像个幽灵一样，日日独自徘徊在偌大的舰船里。</p><p>警铃大作，银时本能地赶往舰桥。</p><p>鬼兵队当年树敌无数，如今也时不时麻烦重重。敌舰用了隐形技术骗过了雷达，撞上船尾。从显示屏的分析来看，敌军的前锋部队已经侵入到了舰尾的几个后勤区块。</p><p>银时没有多想，转身飞奔而去。</p><p>战斗并不算激烈，只是后勤区块的船员多数没什么武力，为了保护他们，让银时费了不少功夫，右臂上还挂了彩。等到又子带着人赶来的时候，战斗已经基本上结束了。</p><p>“我们可不需要你来救。”又子冷冷地对着正要离去的银时说，“所以你的伤我们来治，咱们两不相欠，下次别多管闲事。”</p><p>银时转过身，有点想反驳，琢磨了一下还是点了点头。“那还真是多谢了，不然要被假发唠叨起来，总归是有点烦人。”</p><p>又子显而易见的心情非常不好，银时又乖又怂地跟着。受伤的右手自然下垂，左手从袖子里褪了出来，兜在怀里，举着烟杆有一搭无一搭地抽着。又子瞟了几眼，终于没忍住骂了出来。</p><p>“混蛋天然卷，不许学晋助大人！”</p><p>银时眨巴眨巴眼睛，没反应过来。</p><p>“穿衣服就好好穿，不许学晋助大人的样子。”</p><p>“哈？这是高杉学我的吧？”</p><p>“哈？晋助大人怎么可能学你这种土包子！”</p><p>“哈？所以明明是个小少爷为什么要穿的那么松松垮垮啊？”</p><p>“小少爷怎么就不能穿的松松垮垮的啊？再说你对小少爷有什么意见吗你？”</p><p>“我——”直到银时被摁在医务室的椅子上，两个人才意识到刚刚发生了怎样的降智对话，一时间纷纷语塞。</p><p>又子黑着脸拿出药箱，打算彻底拒绝交流。这时银时却突然想到了一个从没深思过的问题。</p><p>“话说，高杉是什么时候开始那样懒懒散散地穿衣服的？”</p><p>“一直都是……？喂！懒懒散散是什么意思啊，那叫风格好吗？风格！”</p><p>“哈？凭什么在他身上就是风格，在我身上就是——”</p><p>“善后工作已经完成了，你这边怎么样……？”就在新一轮的没营养对话即将展开的时候，武市推门而入。被撞破了用小学生水平吵架的两位成年人在狐疑的目光中乖巧地闭上了嘴。</p><p>“我这边也解决了，好在这个家伙跑得快，没有造成伤亡。”</p><p>“啊！疼疼疼……”不甘心一般，又子下意识加重了手上的力道，酒精深入伤口，疼得银时跐牙裂嘴。</p><p>“忍着！”</p><p>“啊！轻一点！我说又子小姐，这么暴力可是容易嫁不出去的。”</p><p>“哈？你的胳膊是不是不想要了？！”</p><p>“又子啊，虽然我也不希望白夜叉阁下留在我们这里，但是他这句话说的还是有道理的。”</p><p>“武市前辈！你到底是哪一边的啊？信不信我把你们两个一起扔出飞船啊？！”</p><p>“不，我不是哪一边的，我只是个女权主义者而已。”</p><p>“啊！疼疼疼！又子小姐我不是女权主义者，所以你先松开我的胳膊啊！”</p><p>一通鸡飞狗跳之后，三个人纷纷有点愣神，早先剑拔弩张的气氛不知不觉间削减了些许，一时反倒都不知该说些什么，最后还是银时打破了沉寂。</p><p>“我说，你们现在好像缺个能打的人，考虑一下？”</p><p>“你看不起我吗？白夜叉！”</p><p>“战力确实有些不足，不过——”</p><p>“你也看不起我吗？武市前辈！”</p><p>“对于资源要有效利用，这可是你自己说的，鬼兵队的军师先生？”</p><p>“正是如此，与其让你胡乱插手，不如善加利用。啊，不过我还是希望白夜叉阁下不要留在我们这里。”</p><p>“我说你这话难道是什么口头禅吗？”</p><p>“喂！！你们两个无视我啊！！！”</p><p>于是在一阵激荡的枪声中，刚刚处理好胳膊上伤口的银时，顶着一个爆炸头，灰头土脸地正式成为了鬼兵队的新人保安。</p><p>——真是可喜可贺可喜可贺。</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. 十八</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十八</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时站在镜子面前，身上穿着高杉做给他的那套洋式制服。衣服是崭新的，浆过的痕迹还没有洗去，穿在身上笔挺笔挺的，精神抖擞。</p><p>镜面泛起波纹，映出少年高杉的身影，黑底红衬、色泽诱人，他的两只眼睛完好无缺，湛然回望。</p><p>银时抬起手，触摸对方同样伸出的手臂，却扑了空，一头栽下去。</p><p>战场浓烟滚滚，尸山血海，高杉站在他背后，嘴里说着些什么，可银时耳边是狂风呼啸，一个字都听不清楚。他徒劳地张嘴嘶吼，却发不出半点声音，拦不住高杉的义无反顾。白色的制服溅上斑斑点点的血迹，晕染开一片片红艳的花朵，银时徒然挥舞着手中的残剑，却挡不住飞向高杉的夺命利器，阻不住高杉身体里喷涌而出的滚烫液体。</p><p>银时把昏迷的紫发青年背在背上，踏着尸骸前行，一步又一步。天上飘起了灰色的雪花，背上的身体越发轻飘，脚下却如堕千钧之重，一块残骨勾住脚尖，银时猛地向前摔去，背上却没落下应有的重量。重伤的躯体不知去向，只留下一身破损的黑底制服，即便被银时牢牢抱在怀里，还是以肉眼可见的速度褪色溃败，化为灰尘飘散而去。</p><p>远方一个纤细的身影若隐若现，深色浴衣松松垮垮，随意披着的羽织在风中飘舞，他伫立片刻，转身离去。任银时在身后奋力挣扎，却无法挪动身体前进毫厘。</p><p>那身影越走越远，在雪雾中模糊了下去。绝望攫住了银时的心脏，像是要燃尽自己的灵魂，他张开嘴——</p><p>“高杉——！！！！”</p><p> </p><p>银时惊醒，捂住胸口大口大口喘着粗气。</p><p>舷窗外的星辰静谧悠然，黑暗的室内泛着一层浅浅的银光，世界冰冷而迷幻，仿佛是现实与梦境晦暗的交叉。</p><p>银时顾不得调匀气息，恐慌中一跃而起，口中不住呼唤着一如既往的名字。</p><p>——咔嚓。</p><p>桌上的茶杯被无意打落地面，摔得粉碎，混乱移动的脚上传来尖锐的触感，疼痛终于将银时带回了现实。</p><p>门外传来极轻的脚步声，登时跑远了。</p><p> </p><p>又子不知道自己为什么突然夺路而逃，她靠着墙壁滑向地面，抱住膝盖把自己缩成一团，不理会对面舷窗外璀璨的星光，也不理会循声而来的可恨银色天然卷。</p><p>银时在她身边席地坐下，也缩成一个白色的团子，脚趾头上胡乱包着几圈纱布，渗出隐隐的血色。巨大的落地窗外，宇宙的夜色如每时每刻一样浓重。</p><p>“为什么……为什么不在……”姑娘缓缓抬起了头，看过来的眼睛里闪烁着晶莹的泪花，不是往常歇斯底里的愤怒，而是流淌的静静的悲哀。“你明明……你明明也……为什么……为什么都不在？这么多年为什么都不在晋助大人的身边？”</p><p>银时看过来的眼睛像两个无底洞，是跌进去就永世不得超生的深渊，他深吸一口气，然后缓缓开口。</p><p>“只是，不能而已。那家伙必须选择离开，而我，必须选择留下，我们…就是这样的关系。倘若早知道要迎来这样的结局……哪怕他怨我、怪我，不理解、拒绝，哪怕毁掉过去的一切，也应该——不，即便那样也不会有任何改变吧，甚至只会导致更加悲惨的结果。毕竟那家伙是高杉啊，他不可能按照别人安排的剧本活着。到头来，即便是想要后悔，却也完全找不到其他更优的分岔路口，这大概…就是命吧。”</p><p>又子眼睛红肿淡淡盯着那晦暗的眼眸，淡淡苦笑了一声，然后终于忍不住抽泣了起来。开始时还轻轻地，很快就演变成狂风暴雨，好似在蓄满水的大坝上撕出了豁口，多年郁结的感情终于洪水般汹涌而出，再也无从阻挡。</p><p>银时静静听着，那恸哭像是一首关于自己与高杉的悲歌，诉说着几十年来的缠绵纠葛、爱恨情仇。</p><p>他想起高杉倔强的脸，从不曾让自己见过一滴软弱的泪水。</p><p>他也想起自己一生仅有的两次落泪，却全部在高杉的身边。</p><p>哭声渐渐平息，两个人呆呆望着窗外一成不变的景色，精疲力尽。</p><p>许久，又子轻轻开口。</p><p>“鬼兵队刚刚重整旗鼓的时候，大家都挤在一起休息，我时常能够听到晋助大人在噩梦中喊着……你的名字，然后惊醒。后来大概是怕吵到大家，亦或是不想看到那些梦境，晋助大人总是大半夜一个人去外面抽烟，烟瘾就是那个时候开始的。”</p><p>银时从怀里摸出那支烟杆，用指腹一下一下摩挲着，又子看看他脸上的隐忍酸楚，不忍地别过了头，继续说道，“倘若你只是个背信弃义的家伙该有多好，如果能够只是单纯地恨你该有多轻松。”</p><p>“哈…高杉那家伙也说过类似的话呢。”</p><p>“白夜叉，你来到鬼兵队，究竟想要干什么？”</p><p>“……谁知道呢，鬼兵队一直不肯停下，你们要去哪里，又想要干些什么？”</p><p>又子张了张嘴，像是明白了些什么，淡淡地笑了。她站起身，打定了主意。</p><p>“带你去一个地方，跟我来。”</p><p>一个十分普通的舱房门口，又子的手轻轻搭在门上，她转过头，“并不是认同你了，只是我觉得……晋助大人会允许你进去的，他以前的房间。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. 十九</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>十九</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>合上身后的舱门，仿佛置身于一个全然不同的世界。</p><p>这是个素雅的和式房间，银时闭着眼睛也知道整个房间的布置，因为这里和他离开地球前居住的地方几乎一模一样——他们从小一起长大的房间的复刻。</p><p>刚开始一大三小四处流浪的时候，往往是松阳带着银时睡一间，高杉和桂睡一间。无奈高杉和银时两个小鬼天天打架打得不可开交，吵得另外两个人不胜其烦，于是后来干脆把他们两个丢到一起，眼不见为净。</p><p>关于房间的布置，两个人也没少吵过架，银时虽然嫌麻烦，可却也总是随着高杉摆弄。比如壁橱内隔板的比例，比如拉门上的暗纹，又比如窗台细口花瓶中那一枝花的种类，高杉的品味总是很好的，不仅赏心悦目，甚至香气沁人，比不知品味为何物的白毛小鬼随便堆出来的不知道好了多少倍，连松阳都忍不住赞扬几句。于是即便嘴上嘲笑着高杉的小少爷格调，每次到了新的地方，银时反而张罗得比高杉还积极，在能做到的范围内，尽量把自己的小窝收拾得温馨舒适。</p><p>这个习惯一直保持到了攘夷时代，只要条件允许，银时总会努力把房间照一样的方法布置，几乎成了两人之间心照不宣的默契。</p><p>脱鞋踏上榻榻米的温润表面，一股熟悉的烟草味扑面而来，银时伸手放下舷窗上卷起的竹帘，打开灯。</p><p>暖黄色的光从竹帘外透过来，仿若曾经慵懒的午后。窗台上的细口花瓶是通透的天蓝色，是银时挑的；榻榻米包边是紫红暗纹刺绣，是高杉挑的；竹帘的两边分别画着一枝梅和一竿竹，是高杉练笔画的；角落里的小竹制方桌，是两个人猜拳定的；桌子下面藏着的小暖炉，是银时死皮赖脸强行留下的；还有……</p><p>银时在屋子正中缓缓坐下，十几年来第一次，他觉得自己悬了这许多年的心脏，轻轻落回了胸口。</p><p>他终于，回到家了。</p><p>他不知道自己坐了多长时间，仿佛贯穿永恒，又仿佛只在一瞬。十几年的岁月流淌而过，他又回到了那个凝聚着自己无知而幸福的小小世界。</p><p>过去的点点滴滴在眼前晃过，七八岁的高杉圆圆的娃娃脸、十岁的高杉清亮亮的眼睛、十二岁的高杉紧锁的眉头、十五岁的高杉精致的侧脸、十八岁的高杉……再也睁不开的左眼，还有那之后十年间自己所不知道的高杉吐出的一口口白色的烟。</p><p>壁橱的拉门上画着和竹帘对应的画，左下的翠竹劲节不折，仰望着右上的寒梅傲然独秀。</p><p>这是从前所没有的，隐约透露着某种信息。银时伸手轻轻把门推向左边，一块隔板将空间平均分为上下两个部分，上方整齐叠放着被褥，下面则是理所当然地空着，是属于银时的空间。</p><p>再把拉门推向另一侧，一眼就看到了倚靠在墙边的三味线，虽然形制一样，但看得出已不是高杉少年时弹奏的那一把。旁边散置着几把没见过的拨子，紧紧挨着琴旁的还有一个颇为精致的漆盒，银时随手打开，愣住了。</p><p>那是高杉十岁生日时银时亲手制作的，虽然曾经因为材质无法实用而被狠狠嘲笑过，没想到竟被一直保存到了现在。仔细端详，表面上还新刻着几瓣散落的樱花花瓣，刻纹细细打磨过，已看不出是高杉何时所做。</p><p>把盒子小心放回原处，银时才看到搁板上叠得整整齐齐的几套浴衣，都以暗色为主，黑、灰、暗紫、暗红、墨绿、金色，全部是高杉惯常的配色。用手轻轻抚摸着柔软的布料，领口松松垮垮地敞着、手褪掉袖子踹在怀里的高杉的样子仿佛就浮现在眼前，银时终于有了觉得违和的余裕：明明当年是个会认认真真整好每一层衣物的小少爷，怎么后来在着装随意方面竟比自己还加了个更字？</p><p>等到银时的视线移向空荡荡的下层空间的时候，他找到了答案。</p><p>偌大的空间里只安安静静躺着两套式样相同，配色相反的鬼兵队洋式战服。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. 二十</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>二十</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>第二天银时跑到舰桥报道的时候，鬼兵队仅剩的两位头领正在就前一晚的战损进行清点。</p><p>只见一个白色天然卷冒冒失失地溜达了进来，身上穿着与鬼兵队前总督高杉晋助同款异色的洋式战服。衣服的版型看起来略微有些瘦小，却也因此而非常修身服帖，把银时的身体线条衬得挺拔纤长。</p><p>如果不是腰上的木剑、嘴上叼着的烟杆、以及睁不开的死鱼眼这种违和的组合，真要让人错觉当年英姿飒爽的白夜叉重生了。</p><p>银时抓了抓自己蓬乱的卷毛，脸上稍稍浮着点红，清了清嗓子。</p><p>“咳咳，嗯，那个。这里是不是应该要这样。”</p><p>他又清了一遍嗓子，然后摆了个意味不明的姿势。</p><p>“鬼兵队新任保安，坂田银时，天秤座，O型血，爱好是抽烟，喜欢的食物是甜食，喜欢的人是高杉晋助，目标是成为高杉晋助的老公，以上。请多关照！”</p><p>……</p><p>…………</p><p>………………</p><p>……………………</p><p>…………………………</p><p>………………………………</p><p>“啊，武市前辈。我刚刚好像看到了完全不应该看到的幻觉呢。”</p><p>“啊，真巧，我也是呢，看来最近是过于疲劳了，还是回去再睡一觉吧。”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. 结</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>结</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“这几十年虽然待在地上，可是却天天听说你的犯傻事迹，我都觉得烦了，你要不要解释一下啊，写作‘鬼兵队总督老公’读作‘宇宙第一笨蛋’的坂田·白夜叉·银时君？”</p><p>银时脸不变色心不跳往嘴里灌了一大口酒，腮帮子圆嘟嘟鼓了起来，待到酒入饭袋，又张开嘴“嘶嘶”地咂么了几下，这才悠哉悠哉地打开了话腔。</p><p>“那不是当然的，追妻总是要阵仗大些比较好的嘛。”</p><p>“哈？我怎么觉得高杉在那边已经给你预备了几顿暴打了。”</p><p>“那不是更好吗，打是亲骂是爱。”</p><p>“哎~可怜高杉苦心经营的鬼兵队，最后竟然落到你的手里。”</p><p>“我可是把鬼兵队发扬光大了啊，小不点儿应该谢我才对。”</p><p>“在犯蠢的层面上发扬光大了吗？”</p><p>“呐，假发，咱们这些人哪个不是在犯蠢层面上实现了究极进化的？从松阳开始就都是些千古无双的大笨蛋。”</p><p>“不是假发是桂。”心不在焉的一声抗议，淹没在了无尽的思绪中。</p><p>银时放下手里的杯子，举起烟杆随意地抽了起来，他的眼睛自然地盯着户外的什么，神色温柔恬静。</p><p>当了几十年的烟民，他抽烟的样子总算是比最开始那不伦不类变得有模有样了，桂看在眼里，这画面便自然而然和脑子里某个过去的身影重合在一起。</p><p>和高杉的优雅邪魅不同，银时的吊儿郎当带来一种独特的沧桑与淡泊，像是他眼尾蔓延的纹路的脚注。</p><p>一辈子真的很长，桂想，长到可以把曾经无所畏惧的少年打磨成寡然淡漠的老人。但一辈子也真的很短，短到一不留神便已垂垂迟暮，捉不住的过往早已化作流沙从指间滑落。</p><p>所幸，尘埃落定许久之后，还能得一老友对月共酌，笑着谈论不远处那空樽的主人。</p><p>“你其实也应该来鬼兵队看看，那可是群相当有意思的家伙，不愧是能忍得了高杉的人。”</p><p>“听说鬼兵队成了宇宙救援组织？这不是和辰马的快援队设定重了吗？”</p><p>“哈？可别把我们说得像奸商一样啊，我们可是宇宙最强恐怖分子哦，只不过碰巧对象总是些穷凶极恶的家伙，碰巧又总会救下几个受害者罢了。”</p><p>“那你倒是舍得回来？”</p><p>“哈哈那可没办法，万一宇宙的地狱和地球的地狱不是一套系统怎么办，我可不想到那边去先迷路迷上个百八十年的，高杉君等我都要等老了。”</p><p>“我倒是觉得不论你死在哪里，高杉绝对会提前等在那儿学老师的样子给你一记必杀爆栗的。”</p><p>紫发青年一直靠在缘廊的柱子旁，只留下个背影供银时观摩，听到这话却非常应景地回过头，露出了标志性的威胁笑容，把中指与大拇指捏在一起蓄势待发，然而却引来了银时多少带了点奇怪意味的笑声。</p><p>“可不是，那个中二病少年现在就在摩拳擦掌了。”</p><p>桂顺着银时的眼神看过去，仿佛也依稀看到了熟悉的身影，可眨眼之间，那里却仍是一片空寂，唯有酒杯中的液体在夜风中泛起微微涟漪。</p><p>揉了揉眼睛，桂收回了视线，只见天然卷举起杯子一饮而尽，又伸手将两人的杯子都满上。</p><p>“竟然喝独酒，不够意思啊银时。”</p><p>“哈哈哈，毕竟不管是人生还是酒席总有些部分需要一个人面对嘛。来来来，这一杯敬松下村塾最杰出的英才同学。”</p><p>银时举起酒杯碰了碰，立时一口灌了下去，他的脸上开始泛起微红的醉意。桂看着他，突然袭来的词语在他心头涌起一股复杂的情绪，无从下咽。</p><p>“银时，一直以来，我都想说声抱歉，即便你不会在乎。那时候，明明下定决心……同样作为松阳的弟子，不能让你再一次背负斩杀老师的命运，可是到最后，不仅是老师，连高杉也……结果到头来，我什么都没能做到。最杰出的英才？哈，最没用的废柴才对。”</p><p>放下空杯，随手满上，银时这才抬起头看向对杯空叹的老友，缓缓开口。</p><p>“真不巧啊，这件事情上，我也一直觉得欠你一句抱歉呐。明明松阳对我们三个人都同等重要，可是却因为我们两个总是冲在前面，害的你最终连老师的最后一面都没有见到。”</p><p>桂没有说话，偏过了头看向屋外的浓浓夜色，静静听着银时少有的低沉嗓音。</p><p>“看起来正常不代表不痛苦，不如说，正是因为看起来还算正常，所以内心才更加痛苦吧。相比我们，一直以来你才是最隐忍的那个，结果我们还一个个需要你费心。我时常觉得，真正遵照老师的嘱托照顾好大家的，其实是你啊假发。”</p><p>“…不是假…不，是假发。”</p><p>“假发，这么长时间以来，真的是辛苦你了。从小一起长大，超不省心的吧。”</p><p>“……亏你还知道啊，每次你们两个搞事情我都要一起挨老师的骂。”</p><p>嘀嗒一声，有什么跌进了酒杯，桂仰头将微咸的酒水一饮而尽。他没有回头，只留给银时一个倔强的背影。过了许久，当桂再次开口说话的时候，他的声音略带着点嘶哑。</p><p>“真是讽刺啊，咱们什么时候成了会互相道歉的关系了？这种时候难道不应该直接拔刀打一架才对吗。哼，你们，就一起在那边洗干净脖子乖乖等着吧，等我过去要先好好收拾收拾你们，还有老师也别想跑。”</p><p>“哈哈，好久没和你认真打过架了，真期待啊。那就约好了啊，一起等你——来喝我们的喜酒。”</p><p>桂终于忍不住回头甩了为老不尊的天然卷一个白眼，白色的烟雾充斥整个房间，像是弥漫着的影影绰绰的回忆。他这时才注意到，屋内的某些装饰微妙地发生了变化，比如壁橱门上从前没有的画，比如窗口插着一支彼岸花的细口花瓶，比如窗上新添的竹帘。从前他就觉得这屋子很像是他们小时候的房间，但又不知道缺了些什么。如今这少却的一丝灵魂补好了，更增添了几分旧日的气氛。桂踱到窗前，仔细端详着天蓝色的花瓶，脑海中就浮现起两张争执得面红耳赤的娃娃脸。</p><p>“看来你这一趟确实收获不少。”</p><p>“多少，算想明白了一些事情吧。”</p><p>“银时。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“后悔吗？”</p><p>银时没有立刻作答，他磕掉烧尽的烟灰，填进了新的烟草，赶忙着吸了一口，又像是不过瘾一样，将杯中酒一饮而尽。</p><p>“……假发，这是一直困扰你的问题吗？以前，我也经常在想，如果当初没有替你们解围，如果我们就此错过，一切是不是会不一样，但是对于你们两个，唯独相遇这件事是绝不可能后悔的吧？退一步说，照你们俩的性子，就不会自己找上门吗？再退一万步说，倘若我没有和松阳相遇，你们就不会先和他遇到吗？行差踏错一步，可能就是更加惨淡的结局。呵，你看，我这前半生没有后悔的余地，可到了后半生却又没有值得后悔的事物了。所以说，后悔吗？应该是的吧，可又好像不是，都没有意义罢了。”</p><p>和话语虚无的意味不同，银时的眼里反而一股通透的豁达，不再带着自我仇恨的哀痛。桂不知道他花了多少时间与自己和解了，又或者是因为坚信着些什么而让自己得以正视接纳这样的状况。不，应该是后者吧，桂猜想，毕竟像他们这样的宇宙级大笨蛋，怎么可能和自己和解呢。</p><p>但看到银时能够昂首挺胸地把这番话不卑不亢地说出来，桂一边心疼着，一边也放下了心。</p><p>“看来你还真是都准备好了。跟孩子们都道过别了吗？”</p><p>“哈哈，差不多吧，虽然看到曾经的小娃娃们都长成了大叔大妈，那感觉还真是有点违和。”</p><p>“你以为自己还是个年芳十八的妙龄少女吗，糟老头子？”</p><p>“谁是糟老头子啊，是你吧假发？阿银我可是很注意保养冻龄的。”</p><p>“不是假发是桂，我还是劝你好好照照镜子吧，小心这副样子变成鬼了高杉不要你。”</p><p>“哈？你不知道情人眼里出西施的吗，信不信高杉怎么看我都好看。”</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，真敢说啊银时，要是高杉现在在这里他绝对一刀砍了你！”</p><p>“都说了打是亲骂是爱了，直接砍过来那不就是直接愿意嫁给我了吗！”</p><p>“银时你…噗！哈哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>“是不是这么个道理嘛，啊？哈哈哈哈哈哈——”</p><p>好端端的严肃话题，突然地就这么淹没在了一片久违的笑声中。那笑声放肆，好像高杉第一次从银时那里夺得一本的时候，村塾的大家一边啃着桂捏的饭团，一边爆发出的欢笑。交织在两个人的声音中的，似乎隐隐混杂着缺席的两人的清亮音色，仿佛他们从不曾离开，又或许，他们真的从不曾离开。</p><p>月光飘洒下来，温柔守护着他们细心呵护的温暖回忆。</p><p>待到笑声沉寂，两个人都已经不知不觉地醉了。</p><p>“呐，银时，如果还有什么未了的心愿，我来替你办吧。”</p><p>“没有啦，赤条条来赤条条去——啊，对了，记得帮我把这个放在怀里一起烧掉。”说着银时从壁橱里翻出了一个小小的方盒子，“细节就别问了，总之对我去那边很重要，我在地狱一生的幸福就拜托你了假发！”</p><p>“不是假发是桂！”抗议着接过了盒子，“啊，反正就是那啥吧，什么什么道具之类的。”</p><p>“什么什么道具啊，喂，假发，怎么到你嘴里就这么猥琐啊，我告诉你这可是超级正经的东西。”</p><p>“好好知道了，超~级~正经的——道具。”</p><p>“道具你妹啊…没个正经的你还是好好喝酒吧。”</p><p>一杯杯的忘忧水下肚，理智渐渐稀薄，两个人靠在墙边傻傻地发起呆。</p><p>“呐，银时。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“要是高杉和老师能和我们一起喝这顿酒多好。”</p><p>“是啊，那该多好。”</p><p>“不恨吗？”</p><p>“…恨吗？不恨吗？谁知道呢。只不过啊，假发，我始终始终想不明白啊…为什么，为什么是高杉啊，为什么必须死的是那家伙呢？”</p><p>是啊，为什么呢？</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. 尾声</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>尾声</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>银时睁开眼睛的时候，首先映入眼帘的就是高杉晋助那双美丽的碧绿色的眼睛。整个世界都是灰色的，只有他像是凝聚着世上全部色彩般艳丽。</p><p>高杉正探过身子，从上方定定地看着银时，眼睛里带着点点笑意。</p><p>“哟，早上好啊，笨蛋。”</p><p>“高——”</p><p>银时才刚发出半个音，就被高杉探手一个爆栗打飞了出去，他像个被扔到水里的木头，虽然被高速击了出去，却在某种神奇的浮力中缓缓飘了回来。就在高杉抬手准备打第二发的时候，银时眼疾手快偏头闪过攻击，然后一个鲤鱼打挺坐了起来。</p><p>“高杉！你——”</p><p>“哟，这么快就反应过来了，没意思，我本来还想多玩儿几下呢。”</p><p>高杉脸上的轻快神情让银时着了迷，明明有几天几夜都说不完的话想对他说，此时此刻银时却失去了语言。高杉没有说话，鞠着盈盈笑意看着他，随他一脸呆呆地愣着。</p><p>紫发美人保持着28岁时的样貌，眼睛却都是完好的，碧绿而清亮。身上随意地穿着一件暗红色的浴衣，纹样繁复的暗纹刺绣，艳丽而内敛，只不过仍是右前的穿法。银时突然一阵不安，他慌张低下头，自己样式十分简朴的素布灵衣规规矩矩地穿在身上，右襟压着左襟。[1]</p><p>“那样穿很麻烦，这边本来也没这么多规矩，解释起来很麻烦，总之你过去就懂了。”高杉随口消除银时的疑虑，向他伸出手。</p><p>“走吧，一起。”</p><p>银时的手抬到半空，停下了。他颤抖着，眼神闪烁看向自己思念了一辈子的人。</p><p>“高杉，我…我可以吗？真的…不会再把我赶回去了吗？我…做得够——唔！”</p><p>高杉毫无征兆地堵上了银时的嘴，用自己的唇。银时瞪大了眼睛，高杉微阖着的眼帘轻轻颤动着，即便在极近的距离下因失焦而模糊，也能感觉到他的睫毛刷过脸颊的麻痒。他的唇温暖柔软，传来令人安心的气息。</p><p>只是一个单纯的，不带任何欲望的吻，持续着，传递着跨越时空的思念。</p><p>有液体打湿了高杉的脸，顺着两个人交缠的嘴角滑落，给吻带来了咸咸的苦涩味道。高杉不为所动，只坚定地，两只手捧着银时的脸，一直吻着他。</p><p>待到仿佛永恒的一吻结束的时候，银时已经窝在高杉肩头泣不成声。高杉紧紧抱着怀里的人，轻轻抚慰着他早已强弩之末的灵魂。</p><p>银时的恸哭，混杂着高杉的名字，倾泻着好像永无终结的一生的哀鸣——这是他自降生以来的第三次的哭泣。</p><p>哭声渐歇，高杉侧过头，嘴唇凑到银时耳边。</p><p>“欢迎回来。”</p><p>银时突然感觉好像过往的一切在一瞬之间扑面而来，又呼啸而过，整个世界只剩下自己怀里的那个人。高杉简简单单的几个音节，轻柔地拂过心头，那不断流出鲜血，倔强地不肯愈合的伤口，在他的抚慰下流尽了最后一滴脓血，然后，乖乖地，愈合了。</p><p>“嗯，我回来了。”</p><p>天然卷的声音还闷闷的，他像猫一样用毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭高杉的脸，才有点不好意思地抬起了头。</p><p>看着他违和的红肿眼泡，高杉突然觉得有点好笑，他站起身再一次伸出了手。</p><p>“银时，和我一起走吧。”</p><p>这次银时伸出来的手没了丝毫的犹豫，不仅坚定地回握住了他手，还轻轻一拽把高杉揽进了自己的怀里。</p><p>“高杉君，作为一个后半辈子一直以高杉晋助未来老公自称的男人，这样我很没面子啊。”</p><p>“啊？我是不是听错了，原来你还有面子的啊。”</p><p>“诶？默认了我是高杉晋助老公这件事？”</p><p>这似曾相识的被耍节奏不出意料地又让高杉停顿了两秒，然后他伸出手狠狠捏住了银时的脸。</p><p>“还敢偷梁换柱了啊银时，是不是想干架了？”</p><p>银时被捏出了一系列意味不明的嗯嗯啊啊，不得不一边一只，握住了高杉的手。</p><p>“所以那天夜里出现的果然是本尊吧？”额头相抵，银时轻声问道。</p><p>高杉轻轻哼了一声，“谁让某个天然卷笨蛋实在是太不争气了。”</p><p>“我有多不争气，你又不是第一天知道了。”</p><p>两个人的气息缠绵，彼此难分。银时笑着蹭蹭高杉的鼻尖，抬起头稍稍拉开了距离。</p><p>“那么，这是那一天的后续。”</p><p>他退开半步，单膝跪地，双手捧起高杉的左手，低头轻轻吻了一下，而后他抬起头，暗红色的眼睛熠熠生辉。</p><p>“我，坂田银时，爱着你，高杉晋助。你愿意答应我的求婚，和我生生世世孽缘永续吗？”</p><p>“哼，那样的觉悟，早就做好了。我答应你，银时，可不要让我觉得无趣哦。”</p><p>碧绿的眼睛里是让人安心的坚定，银时从怀中摸出了一只小盒子，从里面取出一只戒指，轻轻套在了高杉左手的中指上，然后站起身。</p><p>高杉抬起手，只见一枚精致的木雕戒指，木制看起来朴质无华，但雕工细腻，暗刻勾勒出几片樱花花瓣的轮廓。木戒的正中央镶嵌着一圈暗红色的琥珀，而在琥珀中浸着的，是一根泛着柔和光芒的银色发丝。光线透过琥珀打在高杉的皮肤上，看起来就像是一根美丽的银色丝线系在他的手指上一样。</p><p>“怎么样？有没有被阿银我的手艺惊艳到？”</p><p>“你自己做的？”</p><p>“那不是当然的嘛，灌出合适大小的琥珀可是废了我很多功夫的。”</p><p>“没把自己拔秃？”</p><p>“哈？你在小看我的发量吗？听着哦高杉，虽然我多活了一些年，但是阿银我可一点都没有秃顶哦，一点都没有！”</p><p>“好好，知道你没有秃了，不用重复那么多遍。这木材是？”</p><p>“啊，那个啊……”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“……是我的洞爷湖啦。”</p><p>“诶？噗，噗哈哈哈哈哈——”高杉先是愣了半秒，旋即高声大笑起来，靠在银时身上笑得直不起腰。银时看着他又是开心，又是困惑，又是不好意思，又是不知所措。</p><p>“啊，真是的，用金属的话不就没办法烧了带过来了嘛！”</p><p>“哈哈哈，你——哈哈哈哈，银时，刚想说你品味好了一些，没想到——哈哈哈，果然是个大笨蛋。”</p><p>银时看着笑得喘不过气的高杉，自己也跟着笑了起来，他把还在抖动的人儿搂在怀里，开心地笑作了一团。</p><p>“诶！高杉君，那我的订婚戒指呢？”银时突然回过了味，装出可怜巴巴的样子用星星眼望向高杉。</p><p>高杉想了想，拽起银时的左手，掰开中指伸到嘴里，然后狠狠地在指根咬了一口。</p><p>“疼！喂，高杉你——”</p><p>“给你这道齿印，变淡了我就再咬一口，戒指就永远留在那里了。”</p><p>这回换银时愣住了，他来回看着高杉认真的表情和自己手上可爱的齿印，手指上还残留着非常不妙的触感，最后投降般同样大笑了起来。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈，大笨蛋，说的到底是谁啊。”</p><p>“好了，该走啦，再不走就把你扔下了哦。”</p><p>“去哪里？”</p><p>“还用问吗？当然是回家了。”</p><p>“回家？”</p><p>“嗯哼，银时，你以为我这几十年在地狱是白过的吗？到那边可不要被吓到了。”</p><p>“哦？莫非高杉君已经在地狱打下了一片天下？”</p><p>“嘛，那也没什么，拿你自己的眼睛去看吧。”</p><p>“那就走吧，高杉，带我回家。”</p><p>十指相扣，坂田银时跟随着高杉晋助向那未知的光走去。银时觉得自己心里最后的一块寒冰终于缓缓融化了——如果彼时的所有苦难绝望都是为了此时此刻的光明希望，那便不必再执着于曾经的那句为什么，因为他知道，彼此都不再会松开握紧的手，无尽的未来正要在另一个世界铺展。</p><p>终究，是他们战胜了时间。</p><p>“走吧，一起回家。”</p><p> </p><p>END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>